Celestial Teacher
by grassfire101
Summary: What if Anna actually found the dragon slayers and helped train the future generations of wizards? Follow the journey of Anna Heartfilia, the World Greatest Celestial Wizard as she try to find a way to defeat Acnologia. Learn the story of the time traveling celestial wizard as she face the trial of despair and sadness of her haunting past as she fight a corrupt spirits and evils.
1. Chapter 1

The Celestial Teacher

 **Welcome to the "Celestial Teacher." This story begin in the ancient past and it will focus on a AU story of Anna Heartfilia journey through the year X777 all the way to the Alvarez Empire. This story is going to have various change from the Cannon so expect some crazy events to occur. Here are our stars: Ms. Anna Heartfilia**

 **Anna: Hey everyone welcome to my story, "The Celestial Teacher."**

 **Zeref: Hey I hope you didn't forget about your best friend, the dark mage.**

 **Anna: Zeref, this is my time to shine so stop interrupting me.**

 **Zeref: Well first thing I want to tell everyone is that some scenes in this chapter actually occurred in the Fairy Tail chapter 468 and 530 in the manga**

 **Anna: Another thing before we go, Grassfire101 doesn't have any rights over** **Fairy tail or its characters**

 **Zeref: If he did own it, we probably wouldn't have so many plot-OW! *Anna hits Zeref in the back of the head**

 **Anna: Remember to Read, Review, and Comment**

 **Zeref: Now get ready to sit back and read**

* * *

 **The Eclipse Gate**

It was a beautiful starry night where a young blonde maiden stood by five young orphans right in front of a gate. She was talking to a young man that was one of her old classmate and best friend. She kept on staring at the gate feeling terrified at what was going to occur if something went wrong.

" _I wonder what the kids are feeling right about now. I'm scared that something bad might happen and I won't be able to protect them. What if one of my descendants didn't get the book and as a result, the kids and I are trapped in time? I just wish that I could push all my fears away but I just can't right now,"_ the woman thought to herself.

"Anna are you okay," her best friend Zeref Dragneel asked with concerned as he watches as she began fidgeting with her keyring. He knew that she was terrified at what could happen if something was wrong, he was too but he tried to put on a brave face hoping that she would open the gate.

Anna was a young woman with a shapely hourglass figure. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. Anna was dressed in elegant robes with a high-collared cloak and wore a keyhole blouse and a long blue dress.

"I'm just a little scared about the different possibilities. I've been trying to just tell myself that it'll be okay but for some reason it isn't working at all," Anna answered as she stared at her friend Zeref who smiled at her. Zeref was a young pale immortal man who had short dark hair and dark black eyes. He was wearing a high-collared red and tan robe with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso.

"Well Anna, calm down a little and then we'll open the Eclipse Gate. After all where is that confident woman that was powerful enough to defeat one of my etherious demons? "

"Zeref, I was only able to defeat him because I had my celestial spirits with me to fight him. But the moment I open that gate, I'll be forced to lose all of my keys and spirits to the future. They'll all have different owners and I'll never see them again," Anna declared as tears began streaming down her face as she thought about the future.

Anna watched as the young sky dragon slayer gave her a huge hug, looking at her in concerned. Anna made a tiny smile as she tried reassuring the young girl that she was fine. Wendy was a kind and gentle child who Anna honestly wishes wouldn't have to be forced to fight the Dragon of Destruction.

She turned her head, watching as the fire dragon slayer and the iron dragon slayer continued fighting one another as they began beating each other up on the grass. She giggled a little watching as Sting and Rogue just continue to encourage their idols to fight one another.

"Natsu and Gajeel please stop fighting," Anna asked kindly watching as the two boys looked at her and stopped their fighting. The two boys looked at the blonde woman and quickly began stopping not wanting to make the woman mad at them. The five dragon slayers all looked up to Anna like she was their mother.

Anna decided to take one last look around the area before she would say farewell to her time and she would say hello to the future. She turned her head and looked at the forest, reminiscing of the time that she taught all the dragon slayers how to read in the forest as the dragon watched over them. She could recall the time that the dragon Igneel offered to fly her to the mountain top with Natsu and Zeref.

Anna continued to recall all the fun times that she spent with the dragon slayers, the dragons, and Zeref as her mind wandered toward the reason why she had to open the gate. Anna could briefly recall the time that a bunch of chaotic dragons flew over her home and destroyed it forcing her to escape.

"Anna are you ready to open the gate," Zeref Dragneel asked her; he could tell that she was briefly recalling everything that occurred to them.

"I'm ready Zeref but I have one last thing that I need you to promise me. I need you to promise me, that you'll be there when the dragons' slayers and I pass through the gate," Anna asked him.

"I promise you that I'll be there to meet all of you," Zeref promised as he watched her walk a little toward the gate.

She stood straight up as she reached for all of her golden keys. She stared at each one of her golden keys recalling all of the adventures that she had with her spirits.

The Gate has a large door with an elaborate design. At the center of the door is a sun with a darkened moon below it. The lower section of the door from the sun past the moon is dark blue with golden lines, the upper section is green and split into twelve segments. Around the sun are several circles, the innermost one connecting the moon and twelve holes, one in each segment. A set of steps leads up to the door and two pillars stand on either side of the door with an arch connecting them. Atop the arch is an emblem consisting of an eclipsed sun.

"I'm going to miss all of you," she whispered to her keys as she stared at the very first key that she ever received as a young child. She stared at Capricorn her first celestial spirit she ever received from her grandmother; she could recall all of the training that Capricorn made her do, from running laps all the way to meditation.

She threw Capricorn's golden key into the air watching as it stayed afloat due to all of the magical power that Anna poured into it. She then took the golden key of Virgo and threw it in the air, recalling all of the time that the two of them pulled pranks on Zeref and the dragon slayers by making holes in the ground.

She then grabbed the golden key of Sagittarius and launched it in the air, reminiscing of the time that Zeref gave her the key for her birthday. She then grabbed the key of Aries and threw it in the air, as she recalled all the times that Aries would babysit the different dragon slayers.

She grasped the golden key of Gemini and flung it in the air, thinking back on the time that they infiltrated a castle to defeat a powerful demon. She then held the golden key of Scorpio in her hand, and tossed it in the air, remembering the time that they worked together to defeat a powerful earth monster.

Anna continued throwing a key in the air, this time thinking of the time that Libra and she used Libra gravity magic to try flying in the air. She then once again threw the key of Leo into the air, thinking of the time that Leo saved her from a dragon.

She watched as the key of Pisces gathered with the eight other key in the air, and she thought of the time that Pisces would play with all the five children, teaching them all how to swim in the water. She then stared at the golden key of Taurus, recalling all of the time that he would protect her and beat up any male who would try to court her.

She watched as she key of Cancer gather with the ten other key in the air, and she thought of all the time that Cancer would style and cut the five children hair. Finally, she held Aquarius key and threw Aquarius key in the air along with all the other eleven keys.

Anna, Zeref, and the five dragon slayers all watched as the twelves keys created a huge circle in the sky causing a huge bright light to appear.

Anna then placed both of her hands together and chanted, "All of the celestial spirits of the Zodiac. Lend me the strength to open the gateway of time. Open, Gate of the Twelve Zodiacs signs, the Zodiac!"

Anna continued pouring all her magic powers into the keys, as a huge bright circle of light consumed her. She watched as each one of her spirits appeared in the circle, smiling at her. Anna watched as each one of her spirits flew toward the Eclipse gate.

The door slowly began to open and they all watched as a bright blinding light appear, causing Anna and everyone to close their eyes.

"Anna it's time for you all to go through the gate," Zeref stated as they all began walking toward the gate.

Anna grabbed both Wendy's and Natsu's hand as the three other kids held each other hand as they all walked into the gate, leaving their life in the past behind them.

(In the Void of Time)

"Where am I," Anna asked as she floated into an abyss. All she could see was darkness and Anna could hear four kids mutter how scared they all were while she heard Rogue say how the darkness reminded him of Skiadrum.

That was when she saw a bright light appear and standing right in front of her was the Celestial Spirit King. Anna stared at the celestial spirit king, as she recalled the time he helped her defeat one of Zeref Etherious Demons.

"Anna Heartfilia you are in the void of time," he told the celestial wizard.

"Excuse me for asking you this, but how did you end up here," Anna asked. Anna couldn't understand how the Celestial Spirit King was inside Eclipse.

"Anna Heartfilia, I have the ability to control time itself, so I have the ability to travel through time. The reason why I am here is because I decided to give you a parting gift from your spirits before you arrive in the future."

"What kind of gifts would my spirits want to give me?" Anna asked as she recalled saying farewell to her spirits.

"Anna each one of your Zodiacs wanted to give you some of their powers as you embark on your quest to defeat Acnologia. Another thing Anna before I go, unfortunately you're going to be starting from scratch so I recommend that you find some celestial keys," the Celestial Spirit King recommended.

The Celestial Sprit began to glow bright gold as he poured energy into Anna, causing her to feel more powerful as the knowledge of the Zodiac power began to appear in her head.

"Good luck Anna in all of your future endeavors. May the light of the stars guide you in your quest," the Celestial Spirit King announced as he began fading away.

"Farewell your Majesty," Anna screamed as he faded away.

Anna and the five dragon slayers all began to allow slumber to consume them as they continued passing through the gate.

(In the year X777)

Anna finally awoke from her slumber, only to awake to the gate slowly opening from the side of the future. Anna could feel the young dragon slayers holding her hand but the minute the gate opened she could no longer fell the kids' hands.

Anna began to walk out of the gate only to find Zeref, a young blonde woman who she assumed was one of her descendants and a short man.

"The gate that been passed down through our royal family for generations. Seeing someone finally come to open it was surprising enough," the short man was shocked.

The short man, the young blonde woman, and the dark mage all saw a young woman walk out of the gate.

"But now someone is actually coming out from inside the gate," the short man said in amazement.

The woman continued walking out of the gate, coming toward them.

"Who is this woman," the short man asked the young blonde woman, who was panting from all the celestial magic that she just used to open the gate.

"This woman is known as Anna Heartfilia and she is one of the greatest celestial mages in this world," Zeref explained to everyone.

"May I ask, what year is it currently," she asked the young blonde descendant of hers.

"It's year X777," the woman answered.

"400 years in the future, so we actually succeeded," Anna said a little flustered as she turned her head hoping to her the kids say something.

But to Anna misfortune, she didn't see the kids at all.

"What of the children? There should have been five of them together with me!"

Anna stared at the two unfamiliar faces who were just puzzled.

"I don't know anything about the children, but when the gate opened, five lights went flying outside, and they pierced straight through the ceiling," the short man stated.

"Anna unfortunately when the gate opened, the dragon slayers went flying outside," Zeref explained to her.

"Who are you," Anna asked the young blonde woman.

"Oh my mistake, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Layla Heartfillia."

"I'm sorry ladies but have a lot to talk about," Zeref stated as they all left the room and went toward the balcony.

"So the gate really did connect different times," Layla stated in amazement.

"Yes it did and you opened it. So thank you Layla for that," Anna appreciated as she stared at the beautiful city and the stars.

Layla then began to recite a quote, "To you who lives in an era of powerful Ethernano. When the sun and moon intersect, use the 12 keys to open the gate."

That was when Layla took a book out and showed it to Anna. That was when Anna began to recall the time that she began to write it.

"It was hard for me to believe this. But my family has owned this book since before my grandmother's birth," Layla explained.

"That book that you're holding I wrote it," Anna informed.

That was when Toma E. Fiore who was the king said in confusion, "Wait a second, I don't get what you're talking about?"

"In order to arrive in the future, Anna needed someone from this era to open the gate," Zeref explained.

"So you actually came from 400 years ago," the king of Fiore exclaimed.

"That would be correct," Anna replied.

"However I read the book and it never specifies the reason behind your journey. So why exactly did you come to the future?" Layla questioned.

"We'll explain everything when the time comes," Zeref stated.

"If Layla-san opened the gate now, then that must mean this era is brimming with a lot of magic power?" Toma thought.

"I don't really know. This isn't really something that has a set value. I had a different reason for opening the gate. I chose to open the gate so my daughter, Lucy wouldn't have to carry out this responsibility. I want her to be free from this burden and to travel around the world. That's why I decided to end the duty of the Heartfilia today," Layla explained.

"I see, thank you for everything Layla," Anna thanked. Anna was quite proud that her descendant decided to open the gate so that her descendant daughter would have a chance to live her own life.

"I'm proud of my lineage for having followed my mission. You've done a wonderful job," Anna praised. She was happy to have such a powerful descendant in her family.

"It was nothing," Layla answered modestly.

"Now that you have fulfilled your duty of opening the gate, you and your family are free to live together," Anna told Layla who face was full of relief.

"Yes, and please Ms. Anna visit my family any time at the Heartfilia mansion," Layla announced wanting to see the celestial spirit mage again in the future.

"However, I need to get going. I need to find the five children since they are an integral part of the plan," Anna said her farewell.

Anna and Zeref both began walking as Anna bid her farewell to Layla.

"By the way, King Toma make sure to destroy the gate," Layla ordered him.

"That said, to think that 400 years later human culture would thrive so much. I was correct in assuming that Acnologia would have no interest in attacking men," Zeref told Anna.

" _However, was this really the right choice? No I mustn't waver! I have to believe in the dragons' plan!"_

"Zeref where should I go to find Natsu and the others," Anna asked, having no idea where she should go.

"I could take you to this one guild that an old friend of mine created. However your descendant Layla, I believe you should visit her by the end of the week and tell her our plans. You could also meet her daughter Lucy who's a kind kid that I met a few hours ago," Zeref recommended.

"So Anna, what are you going to do now that you have to start over from scratch? It's going to be difficult now that you don't have any celestial spirits."

"In the void of time, I was given my celestial spirits powers by the Celestial Spirit King so I guess I'm going to travel around, trying to find the dragon slayers and some celestial keys," Anna explained.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fairies and year X777

 **All right, the first thing that I would like to do is to thank DeathDragon1X for writing an encouraging review, favoriting and following. I would also like to thank RainbowDashieFan for also following and favoriting the story. The final person I would like to thank is KrispiKreme for favoriting the story.**

 **Anna: Hey everyone welcome back to my story, "The Celestial Teacher."**

 **Now on to the disclaimers**

 **Zeref:** **Another thing before we go, Grassfire101 doesn't have any rights over** **Fairy tail or its characters**

 **Anna: If he did own it, we probably wouldn't have so many plot-OW! *Anna hits Zeref in the back of the head**

 **Zeref: Remember to Read, Review, and Comment**

 **Anna: Now get ready to sit back and read**

* * *

 **X777**

Anna and Zeref continued on their way walking toward the guild called Fairy Tail as a day passed since Anna arrived in the future.

"Anna what is this unique ability that the Celestial Spirit King gave you," Zeref asked, wondering if his friend's ability could be helpful in his goal.

"The Celestial Spirit King gave me an ancient ability known as Stardress which allows me to control and use the twelve Zodiacs abilities," Anna explained.

Anna was amazed at all of the new things that existed in Fiore, and she continued to stare at the beautiful city. A sense of relief washed over her, as she stared at all the different stores that they had in this world.

As she continued walking with Zeref, she began feeling a familiar sense of darkness surrounding Zeref once again. She could feel all the hair on her body stick up as she continued their search for the dragon slayers.

 _"This magic, it's the same darkness that killed all of our professors and students in Milidean Academy. Zeref, why do you continue to fall deeper in darkness just to change your fate," Anna thought to herself._

Anna just stood there petrified as she felt the dark energy continually pouring out from Zeref, as she began to get a little light-headed. This curse that Zeref had placed on him always reminded her that she needed to not stray away from her mission unless she wanted to be cursed.

"Anna can you please show me this unique star dress ability," Zeref asked her as he felt like she was still terrified of him and the curse that he had. He knew that he couldn't be happy around her, since the last time he was happy with anyone, died in his arms.

Anna nodded her head and began to allow all the magic energy to emit from her body as Zeref watched the land around get consumed in a bright light. He watched as Anna chanted, "Star Dress: Leo form!" A few seconds passed and the bright light faded only for Zeref to see Anna wear a different outfit.

Anna was wearing elegant, frilled, black ball gown that was tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. The black ball gown had a beautiful golden armor plate protecting Anna's body. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her right breasts. Additionally, Anna sports black heels and her hair was now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower.

"Wow Anna you look amazing but have you figured out how to use your power now," Zeref asked wondering if his old friend could actually fight someone with this new found ability.

"Not yet, but if you want we can go in this forest and we can spar like we used to in the past. I can see how strong you've gotten in the past 400 years and you can see how strong Stardress truly is," Anna offered.

The two mages from 400 years ago both walked into the forest where they found a clearing. Anna decided to get in her fighting stance of a dancer while Zeref got into his stance of a boxer.

"I'll begin this fight with O Regulus, Grant me your strength Regulus Impact," Anna announced as she began pouring energy into her two fist and once she had enough light in her hand, she swiftly ran toward Zeref. Once she got near Zeref, she began to rapidly punch him watching as he began blocking some of her attacks. Anna then watched as one of her punch hit Zeref and sent him flying toward a tree.

"Anna you have improved but don't you dare think that you're caught up to me. I'll show you one of the new abilities that I've picked up in the past few years," Zeref stated. He began to launch a tiny flame ball at Anna watching as it got close to Anna.

Anna just stared at the flame, thinking of all the time that she watched Natsu train with Igneel sending Anna in nostalgia. The flame was powerful and it made Anna scared for a second thinking now of the time that she watched her grandmother die.

 **Memories from 400 years ago**

Anna was only a young child wandering along a quaint village with her grandmother. Anna watched as her grandmother began to cough multiple time causing Anna to get concerned for her grandmother. That was when Anna began thinking of getting a pink flower for her grandmother hoping that she would feel better so the young girl quickly ran toward a little flower garden.

"Anna where are you," her grandmother screamed her voice full of concern as she lost eye sight of her granddaughter. Her grandmother was scared at what could happen to her granddaughter since a few months ago the dragons began attacking villages. Anna grandmother continued running toward her granddaughter who she saw picking some flowers causing her to smile.

"Look grandma, I got you some pretty flowers," Anna smiled as she handed her grandmother some flowers.

"My little star they're so pretty, thank you." Anna grandmother took Anna's hand and they began walking toward Anna's grandmother house.

They continued walking toward the house when they heard a terrifying roar causing the young girl to squirm in fear. Anna was terrified and for some reason she felt like she was going to die by the approaching dragons.

"The dragons are coming!" Screams could be heard from the villagers as they all continued running, trying to escape the destruction that was soon approaching. Anna grandmother picked her up and began running out of the village.

"Anna I need you to get out of this town and away from the dragon. I need you not to look back as I give you the command to run and to try returning back to your parent's house," her grandmother told her with tears falling from her face.

"But Grandma, I don't want to leave you," Anna expressed as tears began falling from her face as she gave her grandmother a hug.

"Trust me Anna, I don't want to leave you either. After all, you're my little shining star so remember that I'll love you," her grandmother said as they both saw a dragon flying above them.

The dragon had beautiful dark orange jagged scales and a flat skull with a flat nose and a big jaw. It's four-fingered claws are complete with dark, shiny talons. On its back, the dragon sports a large pair of wings, and in between said wings lay a row of spikes that travel down its spine.

Anna could only watch as her grandmother took three keys from her dress and began to glow bright yellow. She watched as her grandmother began to take a golden key out and announce," Open gate of the Sea Goat, Capricorn!"

Capricorn was a small, normal, long-horned black goat who stands on his back hooves. He wore a gold tuxedo and he quickly saluted his Summoner as he jumped toward the dragon.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo," Her grandmother muttered as she placed the two keys into her granddaughter left hand. Anna could only watch as Capricorn continued fighting the dragon.

Leo was a man with long orange hair and he was wearing black and gold plate armor. Leo then announced, "Roar of Regulus," and bright light was launched from his mouth.

"Open gate of the bear cub, Polaris!" Polaris is a very large spirit that has the appearance of a bear standing on its two hind legs. His body is composed of pink mechanical body parts.

Anna grandmother finally placed her remaining keys in Anna's hand and she continued to cry as she told her granddaughter to run. Anna continued running away as she felt her legs run as fast as she could.

 _ **Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...**_  
 _ **Show me thy appearance...**_  
 _ **With such shine.**_  
 _ **Oh Tetrabiblos...**_  
 _ **I am the ruler of the stars...**_  
 _ **Aspect become complete...**_  
 _ **Open thy malevolent gate.**_  
 _ **Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...**_  
 _ **Shine!**_  
 _ **Urano Metria!**_

"What's that old woman doing," a village person asked as they were running away from the dragon.

"I don't know but it looks like she's casting a spell of some sort," another village victim answered.

"That woman, she managed to kill the dragon with that spell," another villager rejoiced.

Anna turned her head for just one second to see a bright fire consume the area where her grandmother stood. _"Grandma, I promise you I'm going to avenge you and become the world greatest celestial wizard," Anna thought to herself_ as she saw a huge light appear from where her grandmother stood.

 **Memories of 400 years complete**

Zeref watched as the flame hit Anna's armor as Anna finally snapped out of her daze.

"Anna are you okay," Zeref asked with concerned as she began to stand up.

"I'm fine; I was just recalling something from the past. Let see if you can handle this attack. Roar of Regulus and Darkness," Anna shouted as she began to gather all of the energy that was in her body into her mouth.

Zeref watched as Anna released a huge dark flame that was mixed with a bright yellow one at him. He stared in amazement at his friend strength as he placed a barrier over him watching as the barrier was eventually destroyed by the spell.

"You've grown a lot in the time you've spent in Eclipse but how about we end this little spar."

"Why should we Zeref, are you too scared to fight me because you know I'm better than you," Anna antagonized wanting to see her friend true strength.

"No, I just want to continue our search for the dragon slayers," Zeref tried to answer not wanting to let his old friend feel like she was better than him.

"Fine but I better have a rematch where I show you my full power," Anna promised as they continued walking in the forest. Anna then began to dismiss her star dress returning back to her original clothes.

"Zeref do you still have the silver key Polaris that I've given you before I walked inside the gate," Anna asked wondering.

"Yeah I do," Zeref answered as he gave Anna the silver key.

That was when Anna and Zeref both heard a young familiar voice calling.

"Igneel! Where are you Igneel?!" a boy with spiky pink hair yelled with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm afraid Igneel is no longer here child," a voice appeared behind the boy, making him turn around to see a blonde girl with blue eyes and a dark haired boy looking at him in sadness.

The boy felt a sharp pain in his head as he saw the two, believing that they were familiar, but he needed to ask them an important question first, "You know Igneel?! Where is he?! Tell me!"" he grabbed onto the two adults pants.

Anna looked down in relief," He hasn't disappeared from your reach Natsu Dragneel, I assure you that our old friend is still alive and is watching us even now."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Natsu asked.

Anna leaned down pressing her forehead against his, "You have my word that you'll see Igneel again, maybe not today but in the near future. All you need to do is wait, can you do that?"

Natsu nodded slowly believing in her words," I'll really see him again?"

She nodded standing up walking away from him but he grabbed her hand, "Wh-where are you two going?"

"Do not fear Natsu, for you'll be coming with us to a place where unique individual gather," Zeref told him, "It's called Fairy Tail and it's a guild where mages gather, so how about you come and join?"

Natsu nodded grabbing onto his scarf which Igneel gave to him," I'll go! If it means I can see Igneel again I'll go with you two!"

Anna smirked, "Well shall we depart Natsu?"

The boy grinned happily at the two mages before shouting," Yeah!"

They all walked away with Natsu never letting go of either of their hands, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Anna. Anna Heartfilia," she answered.

"I'm Zeref," he answered.

Natsu looked at Zeref and grinned, "Then Zere!"

He almost stopped when he called him that but kept his pace," You haven't changed one bit."

He tilted his head," What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No."

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

It took two days but they finally arrived at the fairy tail guild. That was when they saw an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and a thick white mustache as he had a small hat on.

"I take it the three of you are joining this guild?"

"Wow, this place is huge! So this place's a wizard guild?," Natsu exclaimed as the elderly man walked up to them.

"Yep and it's called Fairy Tail," the old man answered.

"Well, that's a weird name," Natsu pointed out, wondering why the guild was called that.

The man chuckled a bit before saying," Well you see, nobody knows whether or not fairies have tail or if they even exist? So it will forever be a mystery? Unless we try to find out, which could become an amazing adventure," the man told the young pink boy as he smiled a bit.

"And our members are the one who would want to find out," the old man continued saying.

"I don't know what you mean, but it sounds awesome," Natsu exclaimed.

They walked through the door with Makarov following right behind them and as soon as they walked in all the fighting stopped in the guild since they all sensed the two different adults magic power. It wasn't surprising Zeref to see people stop and observe the new comers, even Makarov was on edge sensing the two adults' magic levels that were far above his own magic power.

The dark haired boy stopped in front of him, "Makarov Dreyer I presume?"

Makarov stared at the boy before nodding, "I am."

Zeref observed his features a little more and pictured a younger looking Makarov and saw that he looked exactly like Yuri Dreyar," It's as expected of father and son, you and Yuri look alike."

His eyes widened, "You...who are you?"

Instead of answering his question, Zeref watched as Anna pushed Natsu in front of her, the boy looking up at the old man blinking in confusion.

"This is Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer. He will be joining your guild as of today," Anna told Makarov.

Natsu looked at them in confusion," You two aren't joining?"

"I will one day, but today is not that day. However you are joining and I'll be back in a few weeks to check up on you. I have a few family problems that I need to resolve first, before I join a guild," Anna told Natsu and she gave him a smile.

"We wish you the best of luck!" And with that, the two mages both disappeared.

"Hey!" Gray called out but they were already gone, he wanted to at least thank them for bringing him here.

"Young man," Makarov called his attention over to him, "Who were those two mages?"

Natsu thought back to when they told him their name, "The boy was Zeref and the girl was Anna...Anna Heartfilia."

 **Heartfilia Mansion**

Anna and Zeref were both walking toward the Heartfilia mansion as Anna was talking to Zeref about his little empire.

"So what's this empire that you created called?"

"It's in the west continent of Alakitasia and it's an empire of different guilds being ruled over by me, the Emperor Spriggan. The empire is known as Alvarez and I've been searching for strong individuals mages to become an elite squadron known as the Spriggan," Zeref began explaining everything to her.

"So how many individuals do you have right now," Anna asked, wondering about her friends progress.

"So far, I only have 4 members but I've began searching for a few ones and once they finish their training they will surely be strong enough to join. I have my two etherious demons Larcade and Bloodman as members and I have the Queen of Dragon also a member. Last but not least, I have August who has a unique ability so trust me we have some powerful members."

They continued walking on the estate when they heard a young girl screaming. They ran toward the screaming only to see a young girl with short green hair embracing a dead woman body whose body was stabbed multiple time from a knife.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" The young girl had tears in her eyes. "No...don't go Mommy!" she hugged her dead mother's body crying her eyes out, not noticing that Zoldeo was bringing his knife up to stab her.

"You...you'll die with her!" Zoldeo yelled as he brought his knife down but was stopped when he felt himself shrink. "Wh-what...?"

Anna and Zeref watched as a huge green magic circle appeared and enveloped the young girl. The girl continued crying for her mother as the entire area began to shrink. Zoldeo felt his entire body shrink and he felt the knife fall out of his hand.

Anna and Zeref just watched in amazement of the girl magic and her power.

"That girl is using magic known as Command T," Zeref told Anna as they watched the girl continue to hug her mother.

"Zeref, we need to bury this girl mother," Anna stated.

"But where can we bury her?"

"I'm guessing that she knows Layla so I'm going to go and talk to her about funeral arrangement for this woman," Anna answered.

"Anna, I would like to take this child back to Alvarez with me and train her in magic. I truly believe that with enough training, she could truly become a force to be reckoned with."

Zeref watched over the girl as Anna walked into the house to talk to Layla. It took an hour of talking to Layla before they decided on where to bury Grammi.

A few days passed and Anna stayed at the Heartfilia Residence as she stayed for the funeral of Grammi A few days before Layla death, Anna took it upon herself to tell Layla the dragons and hers plan to defeat Acnologia, Anna watched as Layla began writing everything hoping that one day her young daughter Lucy would understand everything.

Anna continued telling Layla all of her different stories of her adventures as she made a promise to Layla, to teach her daughter Lucy the art of Celestial Magic. Anna continued talking to Layla about everything as she began to get to know her family.

Anna was saying goodbye to Zeref who was returning to Alvarez in hopes of having Brandish train under August. The young girl became fast friend with the young Heartfilia.

"Anna, hope to see you again and please find the other remaining dragon slayers. After all, you're the key in defeating Acnologia."

"Bye Brandish," a young Lucy announced as she gave her friend a hug.

"See you Lucy," a young Brandish replied as she returned the hug.

"Anna, I wonder which one of our apprentices are the stronger. How about the next time you're in Alvarez we have our apprentice and each duel to see who's stronger," Zeref gambled.

"Fine but trust me, the victors are going to be Lucy and I."

A few days later, Anna left the Heartfilia residence to go back to the Fairy Tail, promising Lucy that she would go back to see her soon. It took a while but she finally arrived at the fairy tail guild.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Anna opened the door and walked in the guild when she suddenly saw Natsu jumping towards her.

"Anna you came back," Natsu cheered happily as she messed with his hair.

"Anna, I see you returned, did your family problem get resolved," Makarov asked as everyone in the guild felt her immense magical power.

"Yeah, unfortunately my younger sister Layla and her friend Grammi both died so I had to go to their funeral. I decided to take my younger sister daughter's as my new apprentice," Anna answered as she made up a little white lie.

"What's her name," a young Natsu asked Anna, as she continued brushing his hair.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and I plan to teach her magic soon, just after I take a few missions to get stronger.

"So you'll be joining the guild after all," Makarov asked, happy that he could now brag about having a new powerful member.

"I was actually wondering if I could join as a temporary member of your guild," Anna happily exclaimed as all the members of the guild shouted in happiness of having a strong mage.

"Yes you can totally join temporarily for now. So where would you like to have your guild mark and what color would you like it to be," Makarov asked her, earning a confused look at Anna.

In all four hundred years of her being alive, she never learned anything about a guild mark which caused her to have a tiny panic attack, wondering if they were going to brand her.

"By no means are we going to brand you or anything. In fact, a guild mark is just a mark to represent which guild you come from. There are many perks in having a guild mark since it's similar to linking magic," Makarov tried explaining.

He continued explaining everything to Anna and she soon gasped in relief. She eventually got her guild mark in gold and they all began to celebrate her joining.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

A few days passed and Anna was sitting next to Wakaba and Macao who were talking to about houses and magic.

"So Anna do you have a house or someone to live in," Macao asked, wondering about the new Fairy Tail mage, living situation.

"Sadly no, but I've been searching for a place. Do you two know of any places that I can rent," Anna replied as she asked the two males.

"Well you could rent an apartment in Fairy Hills but it costs a hundred thousand jewels, the good thing is that the guild will allow anyone that doesn't have an apartment a few weeks to stay in Fairy Hills for free until they can go on missions," Wakaba explained.

"Ms. Anna, you could rent an apartment in the city but price range from 70 thousand jewels or over so you need to find a good deal," Macao informed her.

"Thanks for the information guys and I was wondering if there was any places that sold Celestial Spirits keys," Anna asked, really wanting to begin her goal in getting stronger.

"Well you could either go to magic shops that sell celestial spirits keys sometimes or even take a few mission. Some missions have rewards that include keys so I recommend that you take a few missions," Macao suggested.

"I'll take that in consideration," Anna thanked them as they all continued talking and hearing one another stories.

As the adults all continued talking, Natsu ran up to Anna who was drinking a strawberry smoothie.

"Anna, I want to show you something," Natsu said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and began yanking it. She said her farewells and walked with Natsu into a little forest that was crawling with monsters.

"Why did you take me into a forest, Natsu?" Anna continued to sense monsters in the forest and she continued allowing Natsu to drag her deeper in the forest.

"I want to show you something that I found a few days ago. I usually train in this forest that has all different kinds of monsters since the Master, told me I'm not allowed to go on a mission alone."

He continued walking until they arrived in a tiny forest clearing where a tiny house stood. Anna looked at the tiny house happily thinking that she could potentially move in that little building.

"Natsu when did you find this house," Anna asked, feeling like all of her worries could now fade away, thanks to the fact that the little dragon slayer found something.

"I often come down here to train with all the forest Vulcans who actually aren't all that mean. I heard from your talk with Wakaba and Macao that you were looking for a home," Natsu explained.

Once they walked toward the house, a tall green forest Vulcan appeared blocking both of the mages way.

"No one is allowed to go near this house," the forest Vulcan told them.

Anna just looked at the house and wondered, "Why aren't we allowed?"

"This is private property of the Forest Vulcan."

"Well, is there any way that I could move and live in this house," Anna asked.

"The only way that you could live in this house, is if you beat our leader and he gives you ownership," the Forest Vulcan explained.

"Take me to your leader then, because I'm going to live in this house," Anna declared.

The Forest Vulcan took the two to its leader which was a huge gigantic one. The leader has colored green fur and body while facial features colored a bright shade of purple. On both of the leader arm were five hearts and he made a loud roar alerting the other forest vulcan.

"What does this woman and child doing here," the leader asked.

"The woman wanted to challenge you for the house," the Forest Vulcan explained.

"This is a shock; no one has ever been interested in the house. This house used to belong to a nice man by the name of Rob who belonged in the Fairy Tail Guild. He always treated us with respect and even helped us when wizards would try hunting us down. Unfortunately he died a year ago while being trapped in a tower of slaves. We took it upon ourselves to always take care of this house and to make sure that the next owner had to be a part of the Fairy Tail Guild. I'll give you ownership of this house because you're a member and you don't seem half bad but you must beat me in a battle."

"What're the rules because I'm not going to be taking a life," Anna expressed.

"The rules are followed is that the mage is allowed to use magic and the winner will only be decided when the loser is knocked unconscious," the Forest Vulcan that brought them in explained.

A huge group of Forest Vulcans appeared to cheer on their leader while Natsu began cheering for Anna. The fighting was beginning and everyone watched as Anna transformed into her Leo star dress.

The two continued fighting one another, sending punches and retaliating with kicks at each other. Anna continued struggling as the Forest Vulcan smashed his two fist on the ground causing Anna to feel a light shockwave on the ground.

"Exploding blade of Darkness and Regulus," Anna muttered as she set one of her fist ablaze with dark blue flames and her other fist was set ablaze with light energy. She then rushed toward the Vulcan before pushing him with both of her fists multiple times before he passed out.

"Since our leader lost, I will humbly announce that the lady is the winner which means she has earned the right to live in the house," a Forest Vulcan declared.

Anna and Natsu quickly left the Vulcans and walked back toward Anna's new home. She felt accomplish about her home and how she was able to defeat the Forest Vulcan leader in a fight.

"Natsu do you have anywhere to live," Anna asked the young boy.

"No, not yet but I was planning on living in Fairy Hills once I begin to go on missions," Natsu answered.

"Well how about you move in and live with me. I could even help you finish all of the training that Igneel couldn't finish," Anna explained to the young boy.

"Sure and I can get super strong and I can meet that Lucy girl that you're training," Natsu cheered.

* * *

 **And scene. Now that this chapter is over, I'll have a few question to answer.**

 **Leo: Here is one to start, How do I look like my Eclipse form?**

 **For the first part, I wanted to make Capricorn and Leo look like their Eclipse Form because they change form depending on what the user want them to look like. So Anna's Grandmother pictured them all as their Eclipse form and that's all.**

 **Zeref: Why didn't Anna change Star Dress during her fight with me?**

 **The reason why Anna didn't change form like Lucy could in her fight with Brandish in the manga, is because Anna is still learning how to use Star Dress**

 **Anna: Will I be having Flashback from 400 years every chapter or not?**

 **Yes you will however not all the flashbacks are in order**

 **Lucy: How come Anna's Leo Star Dress form different than mine?**

 **The reason I did that was because I wanted Anna's Star Dress to be different than Lucy's but similar so Anna will have Leo Eclipse and Leo power**

 **If anyone have any question, just put in your review**

 **Next Chapter will be the First Missions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Mission**

 **All right, the first thing that I would like to do is to thank Darth Synkka, DevonofDeath, ErNa-Chan, Lucina Moonlight, Mike Uzumaki-Heartfilla, and Poosa-ard for favoriting this story. The final thing that I would like to do is thank Johnny Spectre, JcL107, and KrispiKreme along with everyone else that is following this story.**

 **Anna: Hey everyone welcome back to my story, "The Celestial Teacher."**

 **Lucy: Another thing, everyone we want to know about your favorite character and one of Fairy Tail missed opportunity?**

 **Anna: Why do you want to know that?**

 **Grassfire101: Simple, not only am I writing your story but I plan to also write a sequel of this about a retelling of Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy: I guess it's make sense but in this universe can I win more fights than in cannon**

* * *

 **Now on to the disclaimer**

 **Anna: **Another thing before we go, Grassfire101 doesn't have any rights over** **Fairy tail or its characters****

 ** **Lucy: All rights belong to Hiro Mashima****

 **Anna: Remember to Read, Review, and Comment**

 **Lucy: Now get ready to sit back and read**

* * *

 **October of X777 in the Heartfilia Resident**

Three months passed since Layla Heartfilia died, but sadly sorrow still ruled those she had left behind. Her husband Jude buried himself deep in his work; hoping to drown out the pain, whenever he thought about the love of his life. He barely ever left his office as every single aspect of the house reminded him of his love; and what was worse was the fact that the sight of his young daughter was capable of bringing him to his knee with her resemblances. He knew it wasn't healthy of him to avoid Lucy, who turned to Cancer and Aquarius during their time of grief.

He loved his young daughter so much, and he was saddened to see her taking her anger and sadness out on everyone and everything in the house, even her 'little sister' Gonzales wasn't spared from her meltdown. He was sad to see his daughter continually visit his wife grave every day crying. The only people that he saw get through to her was Cancer and Aquarius, who finally learned how to summon themselves to the mansion. However, what shocked him the most was Lucy spending all of her time in the library, trying to learn everything she could about the different contents from magic to finances in the books that she read.

From what they have told him on their return was that; Layla last wish to her spirits was that they would continue to watch over Lucy as one of her spirits, but the Crab and the Mermaid decided to take a step further and become his daughter Guardians Spirits. Much like humans being called godmother and godfather, the two spirits created a contract with Lucy that granted them the same basic rights according to the Laws of the Celestial Spirit world.

Now, a loud knock on his office door proceeded with the two Zodiac, he just was thinking about walking into the room. "There you are! I came to tell you that we'll be taking the brat on a mini training trip to the edge of the estate. We'll be gone for at least a week, and don't bother even looking for us since it'll just distract Lucy," Aquarius stated.

"Training," Jude asked in confusion.

"We promised Lady Layla to watch out and teach Lucy everything that I know, so that is what we'll do. Training her to be strong enough to protect herself no matter what she wants to do in the future is at least a good start. Also it will give you some time to grieve where she can't see you and get you back into your respectably father mode, because the man you are now isn't the man Layla loved with all her heart," Cancer expressed.

Jude looked up to the two spirits in shock, realizing that what they said was the truth. He knew it would take some time to return to the man but he realized that he wasn't alone; despite not getting along with Aquarius who his wife considered to be her best friend would also be there to help him in her own way.

"Thank you Aquarius and Cancer. Please, bring Lucy by here before you leave so I can wish her luck."

"Tch, I'm not doing anything for you. But I will tell you that we plan to leave 8am tomorrow morning from the front doors," Aquarius answered. Turning on her fin, she made to leave the office with a scowl.

Cancer quickly apologized for Aquarius behavior as he left the room. Aquarius last words muffled by the closing of the door but still loud enough for Jude to hear. "Moping doesn't suit you, idiot."

"She's right ebi."

 **Spring of X778/ Two month passed since Lucy training**

It had been almost a year since Anna arrived in the future, and she was currently in Makarov's office talking to him. In the past months alone, she spent months going on missions that rewarded her with silver keys. She already earned about four new silver keys from all those missions.

"Anna, I have something that I need to ask you? You don't have to say yes, since it's your choice but I have a favor to ask you," Makarov proposed.

"Well get to it old man, I don't have all the time in the world to waste. I have other thing to worry about, so just tell me what you want me to do," Anna declared, getting annoyed at the short man.

"I was wondering if you could take some of our younger members on some missions. After all, I don't allow these children to go on missions alone, fearing that they could get in trouble," Makarov explained to Anna, watching as she twirled her blonde hair.

"I can take these little kids on a mission or two," Anna explained to the guild master.

"Very well child, you're free to go," Makarov replied as he dismissed her, watching as she left his office.

 **2 month passed since Makarov request**

It was about two month since Anna talked to Makarov and during that time, she went on various missions with the young mages.

During that time, she took her descendant Lucy to meet Natsu in the tiny city of Hargeon where Anna bought Lucy the key of Nikora. She then took Lucy on a quest to defeat bandits that was burning and destroying a quaint town. Anna was successfully able to defeat all the bandits and they saved a young orphan girl named Levy who was being held hostage in a library. Not only did Anna reunite with Gajeel on that mission, who she learned forgot about her but the Fairy Tail Guild received a new member. Lucy and Levy hit it off completely and the two girls became quick friends often talking about books.

She then went on a mission with Erza where they spent an entire week performing a musical. During that week, the two girls not only performed in a musical but they also helped free a young dancer Vijeeter who was enslaved by a corrupt man that had countless slaves. The two girls luckily were able to defeat the corrupt man and they were able to free all the slaves. After the mission, Anna took Erza to get her very first strawberry cake and accidently got the girl addicted to cake. The young dancer Vijeeter then decided to join Fairy Tail after everything that he suffered from.

After the mission with Erza, she then went on another one with Gray this time it was to help rebuild a village, which suffered from an attack of a monster. Not only did Gray and her, help rebuild the village but they were forced into fighting a terrible monster with the help of a young orphan girl Laki who lost both of her parents due to it. It was a strenuous mission but not only did they get their reward, which included a silver key but they also recruited another member.

Finally, Anna took Natsu and Levy on a mission which was to help take down a dark guild that not only held young children hostage but also force the children to help build but also power a machine for Zeref. The dark guild was trying to resurrect an ancient demon that went by the name Nemesis. Anna was successfully able to stop the dark guild where they found two young child one name Sarusuke and another name Droy who was forced to give some of his magical energy to the demon. Not only did Droy and Sarusuke joined Fairy Tail but from what young Levy told her, Sarusuke also decided to change his name to Jet.

Anna finally decided that it was time for her to take Natsu, Gray and Lucy on a mission.

"Anna can we go on a mission," an excited hyper Natsu asked as he jumped up and down. He watched as the Celestial Mage just stared at the guild board. She began picking through the list of missions when Natsu suddenly began watching as Anna's left eye turned into the night sky. 10 seconds passed before Anna's eye returned back to its normal color.

"Anna-ue what happened to your eyes?"

"Oh that little thing, it's called Celestial Eye, it's a low level stellar spell and it does allow me to peer into the future," Anna explained to the young child.

"Cool Anna-ue but what mission are we going to take," Natsu asked his teacher as he watched her take a mission out of the board.

"We're going to take a mission with young Gray and my young relative Lucy to take down a demon that's attacking a church," Anna explained as she watched Natsu angrily try to fight Gray.

Anna then walked over to the bar area where she saw a young Erza eating a piece of her strawberry cake. She swiftly got her mission approved by the Master and decided to have a brief conversation with Erza.

"Erza-chan, how are you today," Anna asked as she watch Erza get angry at the two boys fighting one another.

"Anna-sensei, I'm doing pretty well today, I've just finished my daily piece of cake and now I'm off to go on a mission by myself," Erza announced happily.

"I'm happy for you and I plan to go on a mission with these brats so I'll say my farewell as I gather these two brats. Erza-chan I wish you the best of luck in your mission."

Anna then said her farewells and walked over to the two boys who were both name calling and fighting one another.

"Shut up Pervy Popsicle," Natsu yelled at Gray as he punched the boy with a fist of flame.

"Make me Flame Brain," Gray yelled back as he launched ice at Natsu.

"Natsu and Gray, the two of stop fighting this instance or do I have to drag you out myself," Anna announced furiously.

The two both quickly ignored her and they both continued fighting one another causing Anna to get furiously enough to the point where she took one of her silver keys out.

"Open Gate of the Bear Cub, Polaris," Anna announced as a huge pink metallic bear appeared and grabbed the two children. The spirit continued taking the kids outside and Anna said her brief farewell to the guild.

A few hours passed as they all continued walking toward the Heartfilia Residence. It took a while but the young children finally fell asleep from all of their protesting of being set down. As she continued walking, she began to reminisce about the time that she was with all the dragon slayers teaching them everything that they needed to know in order for her to send them into the future.

" _I still can't believe all of this has happened. In the span of only one year, I was in the past and I opened a gate to the future. So not only did I time travel but I lost the five dragon slayers and I joined a guild too. I'm pretty sure, I also altered the future most likely and I have still to find the three other dragon slayer which are a complete mystery to me right now," Anna thought to herself._

She continued walking toward the Heartfilia mansion, while Polaris continued to carry the two young children. Even though she spent most of the year training and mastering her star dress forms she still felt useless. Her past continued to haunt her, she could still recall the moment she met Acnologia.

 **Memories from 400 years ago begin**

It was about one week since Anna lost her grandmother and the young girl continued walking in the desert, trying to find her parent and siblings.

" _I miss my family but I don't even know where they're at the moment," Anna thought to herself._ She continued wandering but she missed her little sister that loved planting flowers and her brother who loved to have sword fights with her. Most of all she missed her mother who would tell her stories about the Celestial Spirits and her father who continuously tried to teach Anna how to fight with a sword.

"I'm so tired, I can barely move my feet anymore," the young blonde girl mumbled as she continued walking through the desert. She's been walking in the desert for nearly two days now, only drinking a little water and food that her grandmother's celestial spirit gave to her.

Her long blonde locks were covered in sand and each step in the sand felt like was walking a mile, her heart continued to race from the heat. She continued walking, hoping that she could find a safe place to rest, away from all those dragons.

The young girl could only think of one thing, her dead grandmother who sacrificed her life to save her from those terrifying dragons. She was furious at the dragon and wanted revenge for everything that they took away from her.

"I'm going to become the best celestial mage in the world and once I get strong enough, I promise you grandma that I will destroy every dragon in the world," a young Anna announced as she eventually gave up to the heat.

Her body collapsed to the sand as she laid there unconscious and weak. The only thing the girl continued thinking about was how the village was completely destroyed by all the dragons and how she was one of the only survivors of the attack.

Anna couldn't recall how long it been but she eventually found herself in a little hut. She continued to look around but to no avail did she know where she was. Time passed as she continued scanning the room when she suddenly saw a young boy around her age appear, trying to help her. The boy had dark tan skin with short dark blue hair.

"Oh, so you woke up after all. My name is Acnologia and I found you asleep in the desert," a young Acnologia introduced as he smiled at her.

"My name is Anna," she introduced herself as she smiled right back at him.

 **Memories from 400 years ago end**

The more that Anna thought about it, it was ironic how their fates changed. Acnologia was the boy who loved dragons when he was younger and Anna was the opposite. She kept on thinking of one thing, how her fate could've been different. Maybe in some other timeline, it was different and she was the villain while Acnologia was the hero.

The more she reflected on her past, the more she began to understand both Zeref and Acnologia motivations. 400 years ago, she opposed both of their goals at one point in her life. There was time that she told Zeref to give up trying to bring his brother back and to stop tampering with dark magic. To the time when she essentially gave up on Acnologia when he began to slaughter dragon for fun and began to dragonize, instead of helping him she left him out of fear.

" _I was weak back then and it's because of my decisions that the world is in danger. So I need to get stronger so I can find a way to defeat Acnologia," Anna_ thought to herself.

"Anna-sensei is this where your family lives," a young Gray asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it actually is where my family lives, you see my young apprentice father actually owns this entire estate," Anna explained to the two boys.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that your family is loaded with money," Natsu exclaimed with jealously as he stared at the mansion and pictured all of the things that he could do with the money.

"That's why I need the two of you to behave and treat my family as if they're clients," Anna tried explaining to the two kids.

Anna with grace and elegance began walking toward the mansion where she finally knocked on the door. To her surprise not only was she greeted by the servants but by a young excited Lucy. She was quite shocked to see what Lucy was wearing, surprised that the young girl wasn't wearing her usual dress. This time it looked like Lucy was wearing a beautiful red kimono with long black pants underneath it.

"Anna-sensei you came back!" Lucy with inhuman speed tackled Anna to the ground with a hug before turning her head and glaring at the two boys.

"Anna-sensei, why did you have to bring boys here? Why didn't you bring Levy-chan with you," a young Lucy whined as she continued to glare at the boys. In the span of the first five minutes that Gray was there, he already managed to strip all the way to his boxer, scaring the young girl.

"You're a pervert," the young blonde girl screamed as she covered her brown eyes in embarrassment and disgust.

"Gray put your clothes on," Anna ordered him as she watches her young apprentice continue to close her eyes.

"Oh, I see so you like to strip in front of everyone, you stripper," a young Natsu taunted Gray as the two began to fight again.

"Why did I even bring them," Anna muttered as she began to wonder what was wrong with the two kids.

Lucy watched as the two boys continued to fight in her house and it eventually got to the point where Lucy saw them fight and almost knock down, one of her mother's portrait.

That was when Lucy did something Anna would never suspect. The young girl swiftly ran towards the two boys and with just one kick managed to knock them to the wall.

"What was that for," a young Natsu and Gray asked Lucy who interrupted their fight and managed to beat them both up.

"No fighting in my house," a young Lucy exclaimed as Anna summoned Polaris to carry the two children.

"Not this again," Gray muttered under his breath as he got angry about always being dragged away by Polaris.

They continued walking towards Lucy's father office, while the two boys continued struggling against Polaris, Anna and Lucy were talking about training.

"Lucy how has your training gone so far with Cancer and Aquarius?" Even though, Anna visited from time to time, she only taught Lucy how to use a little of Celestial Eye.

"If you mean how my training with those slaves drivers, then it's going well and tiring. I've been training with Cancer on fighting with my training blades and Aquarius has been helping me with my magic endurance," Lucy informed her teacher.

"That's very good and how's your progress with learning the Celestial Eye Technique?" She was quite pleased that Lucy was getting stronger from all those training.

"It's progressing slowly but I've manage to see the future to up to five seconds," Lucy continued to inform with disappointment in her voice.

"That's amazing Lucy so don't feel bad about your progress," Anna reassured the young girl. They eventually arrived at Lucy's father office and Anna knocked on the door.

"Come in," they all heard him announce from his office.

"Papa, Anna-sensei and two boys are here," a young Lucy announced.

"Anna, how are you today," Jude asked, and each time he stared at Anna, he was reminded of his late wife Layla.

"I'm doing pretty well and how about you?" Anna could tell that he was being reminded of her descendant Layla who gave her life to complete opening the Eclipse Gate.

"I'm quite stressed out with all the business deals that I'm trying to make. So what do you need Anna?"

"Always getting to the point Jude, I was wondering if Lucy would like to go on a mission with my two companions and me," she asked.

"And are these your two companions," he asked as he stared right at Gray and Natsu. When he stared at the young Gray that was when he began to recall something.

"Hey aren't you the man who helped get me a ticket for a train to get to the guild," a young Gray asked as he recalled his journey of getting to Fairy Tail.

"I am and you're the nice kid that helped retrieve a picture of my daughter from some thief," Jude answered.

"Papa, Anna-sensei was wondering if she could take me on a mission," Lucy happily told her father as she continued jumping up and down hoping that her father would let her go on this mission.

"I see no problems in that but I do want you to bring my little Lucy back safe and sound, Anna. I can tell that my little one wants to go on this mission and I shouldn't hold her back from getting to her true potential," Jude answered.

"Thank you daddy," Lucy happily said as she ran towards her father to give him a hug.

"Now how about we all have dinner and you can tell me everything about the mission," Jude happily announced as he smiled at his daughter.

They all ate their food happily talking to one another about all their adventures. Natsu told Lucy and Jude some of his stories about Igneel. To Natsu surprise, Lucy actually believed him about Igneel causing the boy to smile at her. Gray was telling everyone about his crazy adventures with the guild and talked about the guild life.

"Anna, where are you all going," Jude asked Anna trying to find out if he could help them find a way to get there.

"We're going to a village that is a little off the coast of Bosco," Anna told Jude.

"Well, I could probably go and call my company to send the four of you a train, that way you can all get to your destination quicker and finish this mission."

"No, I hate trains, Natsu whined.

"Natsu suffers from motion sickness so going on a train is difficult for him," Natsu explained.

"Oh, is that the case, then I have a solution for you. You see, a year ago when my wife Layla was sending letters to celestial mages, she met a member of Blue Pegasus that was holding two zodiac keys. We were able to talk to the master of Blue Pegasus who told us about Christina a plane that has an anti-motion sickness lacrima in it. We were able to work together with the Master and we were able to actually have a train that contains an anti-motion sickness lacrima. So Natsu you shouldn't get any motion sickness on this train."

Shortly after everyone finished eating, they all said their farewells and they were all ready to go on the mission.

They all walked toward a train station where they all boarded the special train that had a dragon lacrima in it. Shortly after they got on the train, they all sat down and the train then began to move. For the first time in Natsu's life, he didn't feel sick on the train and he was full of energy.

"Wow, this is so amazing! I can finally go on a train without getting sick," Natsu exclaimed as he continued to run around the train.

"Natsu settle down please," Anna asked him as she smiled watching as the fire dragon slayer was happily able to have fun without dealing with motion sickness.

"Hey pinky sits down," a young Gray yelled at Natsu and just by that caused Natsu to try fighting Gray.

"Not this again," Anna muttered in embarrassment and shame as she watched the two kids continue to fight.

"I'm so happy that my daddy gave us our own train to get to our location," a young Lucy happily announced as she took a book out to read.

"Lucy, how has your father been behaving these past few months," Anna asked as she got concerned about Jude, ever since she sensed a dark presence in the Heartfilia Mansion a few months ago.

"Papa's a little weird, usually he's nice and we go have fun but then once in a while he gets mad at me and sometimes it scares me," Lucy told Anna who got concerned about the young girl.

" _Is it possible that dark presence I sense was the same person that killed Grammi a year ago,"_ Anna thought to herself. Ever since she witnessed Brandish's mother death, she continued to feel the dark presence of Zoldeo's throughout the Heartfilia mansion.

"Anna-sensei guess where papa made me go to," a young Lucy asked with a glimmer of happiness and excitement in her voice.

"Where then, young apprentice?"

"Papa, decided to send me to Magic School next school year, so I could learn more about magic," Lucy informed her sensei.

"Magic school," Anna asked, wondering if it was like the old school she went to as a young girl.

"Yeah, papa told me that the Magic Council is requiring any children at the age of eleven or older who possess magic to learn how to hone it so they don't destroy any cities," a young Lucy informed.

"It makes sense with all the destruction that Gildarts and Natsu make."

"Wait does that mean we have to go to school," Natsu whined feeling like it was going to be terrible learning from professors.

"Lucy how does your training go with Aquarius," Anna asked, wondering how her old spirit taught her descendant. In the past, Aquarius was kind but also a little challenging to deal with back in the past.

"It's kind of weird but Aquarius actually has me train with my mother's old spirit and some days she has me read about my magic from all of the celestial magic books that my mother used to have. Sometimes, Aquarius has some of the celestial spirits who doesn't have an owner come from the celestial spirit realm to train me," Lucy happily explained to her sensei.

"How is it possible for Aquarius to have other celestial spirits visit you without having their gate keys?"

"I don't honestly know how either but Aquarius found a way to magically do it for me," Lucy answered a little confused to how it was possible.

"Anna there is something that you need to know, each time that I train with the spirits they've been telling me that your old celestial spirits have been restless and now planning something," a young Lucy revealed as she went back to reading her book.

Anna was puzzled throughout the entire trip as she dozed off for hours as they finally arrived at the train station one day later. They finally got off the train where Anna summoned Polaris to pick up the three sleeping children.

" _I wonder what my old spirits are planning and how drastic it may be," Anna thought_ to herself. One thing that she knew about all of her spirits were how determined they were at getting what they wanted. In the past, her spirits and she had a good connection but now from what all her new spirits told her, they were planning something big.

She continued walking to the clients' house, brooding to herself. It had been four hundred years since she left her family and her spirits behind. Since the beginning of Acnologia dragon conquest, despair only followed her on her 400 year quest. Since then, she had lost so many loved ones and was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice.

She finally arrived at the clients' house, after following the direction that the mission paper gave to them. Anna luckily was accompanied by three waking children after Polaris dropped the three kids on the ground.

"What do you need the four of us to do," Anna asked the clients who promptly gave them tea to drink and bread to eat.

"Our village need the four of you, to get rid of a little demon problem for us. We don't even care what you do to the demon but get rid of the problem," the client ordered.

The client continued to tell the four of them the problem that they were dealing with was a young girl who was able to take over a demon.

"How long has it been since the young girl taken over the demon," a young Lucy asked.

"Originally the mission was for the four of you to destroy an actual demon that was attacking the church but the young girl was able to take it over a few weeks ago. Sadly, we guess because of the low jewel price no one decided to take it."

"You want us to kill a young girl who was able to take over a demon," Anna asked wondering if the girl was evil or not.

"Only if it comes to it, because unlike the rest of the village we would actually like you all to find a way to safely evacuate the girl and her two siblings out of here. However we want you four to find a way to trick the village into thinking that the kids are dealt with," the clients asked.

They continued talking to the clients learning more about the situation before leaving to accomplish their mission.

"From what the clients told us, the village people have a huge hatred on anything relating to magic so we can't use that much magic," Anna informed the three kids.

They all ran toward the village where they saw the village people yell at the people in the house to leave. The village people all had weapons on them to attack the people in the house. One thing led to another and they all saw a village person throwing a rock at the house, shattering the window and hitting a young girl.

"You don't belong here," an angry village person yelled.

"Get out of here, you filthy demon!"

"You and your family better leave!"

Everyone all saw a young white haired girl with a pink dress yell from a window to the village people.

"My big sister was the only one here braves enough to fight the demon in the church. She put her own life at risk to save all of yours. How can you treat her like this? The only reason why she got possessed in the first place was because she was trying to help? You should be thanking her! None of this is her fault," the young girl yelled at the crowd.

Meanwhile, back with Anna and the three young mages who were currently watching the situation unfold from behind the crowd. The four mages quickly hid, behind a tree from the crowd. Anna quickly muttered, "Star Dress: Virgo Form," and her outfit turned into an elegant black butler uniform. The suit was completed by a necktie, grey vest, white shirt and half-palm white gloves with Virgo's zodiac sign on them. Anna's hair was in a high ponytail, her hair tie ruby red. She had two small black earrings in the form of Virgo's zodiac sign, a golden pocket watch and golden cufflinks.

"How are we even going to get to the house, if the crowds of angry village people are blocking it," Lucy asked, wondering how they were going to get over there.

"Leave that to me," Anna said with a prideful tone as she quickly dug into a hole and began digging toward the house. It only took her about a minute before she arrived out of the hole and back to the kids.

"We'll have to just go through the hole to get to the other side," Anna informed the three kids watching as Lucy respectfully declined.

"If I get my kimono messed up, Cancer will shave all my hair off," Lucy kept on saying to them, trying to persuade them to leave her behind.

"I won't let him, Lucy so how about we go through that hole," Anna comforted the young girl as they all got through the hole.

They all went through the hole, hearing Lucy whine and complain about bugs as they crawled through the hole. Eventually, the four mages got out of the holes and Anna knocked on the door in the back.

They all saw the same young girl that yelled at the crowd, check to see what was going on with the knocking.

"What do you want from us," the young girl asked afraid as she stared at the four wizards. She didn't know why but she was terrified of the woman sensing a huge amount of power radiating from her.

"We want to help you all get out of here," Gray told all of them as the girl finally opened the door after bringing someone with a purple cloak over to them.

"How can we trust you four," the person asked as they clenched their arm from under the cloak.

For just a few moments, the four mages all saw the person with the cloak arm which was dark purple and claw-like. But what surprised everyone in the house was what Lucy did next to the person in the cloak.

"Hey! Are you okay? Did the crowd hurt your arm or did something else to you?" Lucy was near hysterical as she asked the questions, thinking that the covered arm was in fact in pain. Anna watched as her descendant scrambled to check the person appendage over for injury.

"Um…. No, my arm is fine." The person pulled her arm out of the blonde inspecting grip. "It… always looks this way," the person muttered.

"Well duh, it's an arm. I mean did you accidently do something to change your arm into being purple with claws. I think it's actually kind of cool and it makes you look powerful," a young Natsu happily stated.

"Apprentice, I think she's referring to the fact that their arm isn't that of a normal human when they say it always looked that way. More than likely it's a failed demon take-over of some type." Anna watched all the kids take in the information causing the person in the cloak to finally light up with curiosity.

"Can you help us find a place to learn the magic to help our big sister," the young boy asked Anna.

"Yes we can, I'm a member of a guild where many magnificent and strong mages are at. They probably have the knowledge to actually help your sister," Anna explained.

"Mira-nee what should we do," the young girl asked wondering what her sister wanted them all to do.

"We'll trust them for now, to help up get out of here and to take them to their guild," the person named Mira answered.

"Okay, well before we go, try to get everything that you three want to bring with you to the guild," Anna told the three kids.

"Lady, we just can't carry all of our things back to the guild," the young white hair boy told Anna.

"I got just the spirit that can help the three of you pack up and we can place all your things in the celestial spirit realm. Now open, Gate of the Bear Cub, Polaris!"

Polaris happily appeared right next to Anna and the two younger sibling of Mira was happily awing the spirit. The spirit then began to easily move some of the heavy furniture for the kids into the celestial spirit world.

"Alright everyone, I want all of you to go help them pack up their things so Polaris can take it to the celestial world. Meanwhile, I'll go have one of my spirit cast an illusion on the village people so we can get going."

Anna quickly walked toward the window as Natsu and the others began helping Mira and her sibling pack up their house.

"Get out of here you demon," one of the townsmen yelled from outside.

" _This young girl is so brave and powerful, dealing with all of this; I need to help this young girl and her siblings get away from this mob. They deserve happiness and a chance to be accepted for who they are, regardless of what magic they possess. I need to buy these kids some time to get their things, so let see if I can fool these people or not," Anna thought to herself as she saw the angry village people._

"Open, Gate of the Fox, Vulpecula," Anna shouted as a bright red magic circle appear from the silver key. A bright golden light consumed the key as a tiny spirit appeared from the key. Vulpecula resembled a fox with nine long orange tail and beautiful black fur.

"Vulpecula I need you to create a huge illusion to scare off all of the village people, away from the house," Anna ordered the spirit, getting annoyed at it transformation antics.

"How terrifying do you want me to make the illusion, because I can make some really scared things happen," Vulpecula mischievously thought up from creating an illusion of monsters to a huge fire.

"I really do think we need to find some help for your messed up ideas," Anna muttered in shame at her spirit weird antics and thoughts.

Anna watched as Vulpecula body began to get consumed from a magic circle as it began creating it illusion for the village people.

" _That should give everyone a few minutes to continue packing the house. I might as well go and help them too."_

Polaris continued to take all the heavy to the celestial realm while Lucy was really the only one of the three that actually helped the siblings pack up their house.

"Mira-nee, we're finally done packing the house," the young sister said as she put things in a pink bag for her to carry.

"Let's get out of here," the younger brother told everyone as they all began watching as the village people ran away from Vulpecula illusions.

Anna and everyone else all walked outside the house, when a huge blast of energy was directed at all of them; hit the house setting it on fire.

"What just happened," young Elfman asked Anna as they stared at the burning house.

"It can't be….Seilah and Lamy," Anna muttered in fear as two figures approached them.

* * *

 **Wow, I can't wait to find out what's going to happen next.**

 **Anna: Wait do you mean I'm going to go and have to fight one of the nine Demon Gate?**

 **Grassfire101: Yep and this time we're going to see Anna utilize the remaining three new celestial spirits in action**

 **Lucy: Are we going to have to fight Lamy?**

 **Natsu: We can totally take that demon down!**

 **Anna: I was wondering if we could get a little sneak peak of what's to come?**

 **Grassfire101: All I can tell you is the next few chapters will feature the birth of Romeo, introduction of Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. Last but not least is the introduction of new celestial spirits.**

 **Anna: How did you come up with my Virgo Star Dress?**

 **Grassfire101: I actually found a post by taleen777 on tumblr and I instantly fell in love with the idea**

 **Vulpecula: I was wondering what am I based on?**

 **Grassfire101: I decided to base you on a mixture of the pokemon Zorua and Ninetales.**

 **What 88 Celestial Spirit that wasn't introduced in canon do you want to see?**

 **If anyone have any question, just put in your review**

 **Next Chapter will be The Fights against Demons**


	4. Chapter 4

The Fights against Demons

 **All right, the first thing that I would like to do is to thank the new readers Xperior and art chic 99 for favoriting this story.**

 **The final thing that I would like to do is thank the new reader wag11137 along with everyone else that is following this story.**

 **Anna: Hey everyone welcome back to my story, "The Celestial Teacher."**

 **Grassfie101: I'm sorry for ting a long time to write this chapter**

 **Lucy: So how is the sequel story working out so far?**

 **Grassfire101: Well I'm actually planning to write the first chapter of the story which will actually show how Lucy escaped from her father with some of the new keys that she was given.**

* * *

 **Now on to the disclaimer**

 **Anna: **Another thing before we go, Grassfire101 doesn't have any rights over** **Fairy tail or its characters****

 ** **Lucy: All rights belong to Hiro Mashima****

 **Anna: Remember to Read, Review, and Comment**

 **Lucy: Now get ready to sit back and read**

* * *

Anna continued to tremble in fear as Seilah and Lamy walked closer to them. She just couldn't believe that they were actually brought back to life after all of the suffering that they caused her 400 years ago. Anna was able to sense a huge amount of magic power emanating from Seilah that scared her.

"Wow, this is really delicious flames," Natsu roared as he ate the flames from the house that Seilah destroyed.

"Lucy, get everyone out of here to safety while I deal with these demons. Gray and Natsu, I want the two of you to help Lucy get out of here," Anna yelled as the young celestial mage began running out of the village with everyone else.

"We're on it," the two boys yelled in unison as they ran with the other.

"Lamy get the young girl wearing the cloak. Kill the rest of those brats," Seilah ordered the other demon.

"Spica Wall," Anna muttered as she placed her hands on the ground, as she began to feel the earth around her, shape to her liking in the form of a wall.

" _I can buy the kids some time to run away from Lamy,"_ Anna thought to herself as she finally got in a battle stance as she took a whip that was attached to the star dress out.

Anna watched as Lamy began running toward the kids before taking her whip and using it to grab Lamy before slamming her on the ground with just a pull of the whip. She then put both of her hands on the ground and began to control the ground, trying to make Lamy dizzy from all the moving of the ground.

" _Vulpecula, I want you to make it look like I'm following Seilah orders. Try to make her think that I'm doing her bidding while I recover some of my magic. Polaris, I need you to engage in combat with her when I tell you to. So the basic strategy is for Vulpecula to keep Seilah occupied by the illusions, while I bury a hole underground and I'll strike her from the ground, then when I strike her, I want you Polaris to begin attacking her," Anna explained to her spirits._

Seilah was getting angry at the woman for trying to fight back against them, so she held her hand out and began to launch a huge purple beam at the woman, watching in delight as it destroyed the earth wall.

" _I need to figure out a way to get pass, Seilah macro curse or else I'm entirely done for," Anna told both of her spirit telepathically._

" _Anna-Sama, how about you try to create an earth barrier around you, it should be enough to protect you from curses," Vulpecula suggested._

Anna began to form a barrier of earth around her, watching as Seilah began to vanish from her sight.

"I order you to stand down," Seilah ordered watching as the woman let go of Lamy as she watched Lamy run in the kids' direction.

Anna began to make a quick hole in the ground, where she began to sense everyone's movement. She began to slowly apply pressure on the ground that Seilah stood on trying to slowly make the ground around Seilah unstable.

" _If I can make the ground around Seilah unstable, I can easily go in for an attack and trap her for a while giving me some time to plan another attack," Anna thought._

Anna continued to dig deeper under the ground, before finally getting under Seilah feet. She took both of her hands and began to cause the ground to erupt sending her flying upward in the air.

"What the hell," Seilah muttered in surprised as she was flung upward in the air before feeling her left leg getting grabbed by a whip. She watched as the blonde woman that she believed she gave an order, arise from the ground. The woman looked strangely familiar to her, but she watched the woman bring the whip down, bringing her down to the ground in pain.

" _Polaris go now and take this Etherious down. Vulpecula now that the illusion is done for, I want you to go in your human form. Then try using your reflection magic to protect me from Seilah curse powers but I want you to go invisible so she won't know where to attack you," Anna told her two spirits._

" _I can do that for you, Anna-sama. But I want to be allowed to punish this etherious," Vulpecula begged._

" _I'll allow it but you better show everyone your true strength Vulpecula," Anna told her spirit._

Anna watched as Vulpecula began to transform into a young teenage girl with tiny little fox ears and tails. She had bright amber eyes and bright pink hair that were kept in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless green kosode with black and golden lining, along with black sleeves, and a black and gold obi sash around her waist. Vulpecula then continued to distort the air around her making it look like she was invisible.

"Spica Hole," Anna muttered as she began to apply pressure on the ground where Seilah was on before watching as she fell on the ground.

Anna watched as Seilah got out of the hole and began to fire a blast of purple energy at her, watching as Vulpecula began to reflect the energy back at Seilah.

"It's time that we get to the exposition of this little story of a fight between a celestial wizard and an etherious demon. I see your little spirit likes to cast illusions and reflect my magic back at me. Well, I'm sorry to tell you, this but this fight is just truly getting started now."

"Spica Pillar," Anna placed both of her hands on the ground and began to create pillars out of the earth to trap Seilah in.

" _Anna-sama, did we defeat that etherious," Vulpecula asked._

" _She doesn't go down this easy," Anna answered._ They all watched as Seilah began to levitate the pillars around her before throwing them all.

Vulpecula began trying to distort the pillar only to watch in despair as her reflector magic turned out to be useless against it.

" _How is that even possible? That attack should've been stopped by my reflector magic, but the real problem that I should be thinking about is what that demon is planning next?"_

Anna summons a barrier of the earth around her as the pillars collided into her and her spirit. She watched as the barrier that she created, was shattered by the pillar that Seilah threw at her.

"I command you to tell me who you're," Seilah ordered wanting to know why the blonde celestial mage looked familiar to her.

"No! Get that dark curse away from me," Anna cried out as she crawled backward, trying to summon a barrier around her and her spirits. Seilah quickly closed the distance between herself and the two spirits and she released her macro curse on the celestial mage.

Almost instantly, Anna felt all of her willpower being sapped from her. "N-No…no…"

" _Give in to your fears_ ," Seilah voice echoed through her mind.

Anna screamed as her consciousness was being sapped out of her. And in seconds, Anna screams died out as her arms fell limply to her sides. She rose to her feet and blindly stepped forward towards Seilah.

"Mistress, my name is Anna Heartfilia and I'm a celestial wizard," Anna answered with monotone in her voice.

"Tell me then Anna, why do you look familiar to me? Did I know you in the past or were you a foe to my guild?"

"Four hundred years ago, I had a fight against your guild after I had a disagreement with your creator Zeref. He got angry at me so he decided to send you demons to deal with me," Anna answered.

"Anna-sama, you have to break free of this curse," Vulpecula yelled at her owner hoping to break the control.

"It pointless little spirit, your owner is under my control. Which essentially means I'm in charge of you spirits," Seilah told the scared spirit.

"I'll never allow you to control me! You may be in control of my owner but I have my own free will."

" _Polaris we need to find a way to save Anna and defeat this demon. So I'm going to cast multiple illusions around them and I need you to get behind the demon and hit her with all the power that you can muster. After that, take a little nap after you eat your honey and then attack her head on," Vulpecula strategized._

Vulpecula began to cast a simple illusion of a monster appearing hoping that the demon would loosen their guard a little bit to allow Polaris a quick minute to attack. Polaris swiftly appeared behind Seilah and swung it arm at the demon.

But before Polaris attack could do any damage, Vulpecula watched as the demon caught the hand and blasted the bear with a purple beam of energy that came out of her hand.

"Polaris, are you okay," she yelled as she ran towards her fallen ally watching as the demon quickly fired another one at them. She tried to create a barrier but was suddenly blasted away.

"Anna tells me everything that happened in our first encounter, 400 years ago. Don't spare any details," Seilah commanded.

"It began four hundred years ago, when Zeref, showed me his latest creation known as E.N.D."

 **Flashback from 400 years ago**

It was a few years after Zeref became curse by the god Ankhseram when he invited his childhood and classmate Anna Heartfilia to see his newest creations in his lab. Throughout the past few years, Zeref told Anna about his plans to die. He told her all about the different Etherious demons that he created with their own unique curses to them alone. They weren't that bright, often trying to attack anyone.

Anna stared at the unmoving body of Natsu Dragneel who was soon about to be reborn as something more, something no longer human. The young boy was put into a stasis like sleep: this little child would soon grow to become one of the greatest evil in the world.

"Zeref, what did you do to Natsu," Anna asked as she stared at the boy body. She could recall the time that she spent with the young boy and now seeing the boy body in some kind of lacrima was kind of terrifying.

"He's reborn into one of my strongest etherious demon," Zeref exclaimed happily. He was happy that after a few years of creating different etherious demons from Lullaby all the way to Mard Geer, he finally figured out a way to bring his younger brother back to life as one of his beloved demons.

"Is that really Natsu? Or is it just a demon that is using Natsu body as a vessel," Anna asked. Even though she knew Natsu as a child, she was kind of terrified to think that her friend was trying to bring his brother back to the dead only to use as a weapon.

"It's really both, not only did I manage to bring Natsu back to life but I was also able to resurrect him as a demon with incredible power," Zeref explained.

"Zeref what about the rest of your family? Are you trying to bring back your mother and father too," Anna asked, hoping that her friend wasn't going to do anymore forbidden magic.

"I hope that I can actually bring back both of my parents as etherious. They might even be stronger than E.N.D himself."

"Zeref, I think you're pushing this a little too far. You brought back your deceased brother; you crossed the barrier between life and death. You need to stop doing this before you cause the world more pain."

"Anna you don't get to talk to me about pain! My entire life has been about suffering from the dragons who murdered my family to the god who cursed me for trying to bring them back. I don't deserve any of this suffering, it's just not fair," Zeref yelled at her as tears ran down his face.

She knew that Zeref being unstable like that would begin to activate Ankhseram curse but she didn't think Zeref was so emotionally unhinged at the moment.

Just in one second she watches as Zeref fired a dark wave of energy at her. In just a few seconds, Anna watch as a two of her spirits force opened their gate to protect her from the attack.

"What the hell are you trying to do to our princess," Loke yelled as he punched Zeref in the face with regulus.

"We won't let you harm Miss Anna," Capricorn declared as he quickly lunged at Zeref with a kick in the face.

"Anna you need to get out of here," Loke yelled at his friend as he continued to push Zeref back from him.

"No, I won't leave you to fight him when he's in his psychotic mode. I'm a celestial wizard and it's my duty to fight alongside my celestial spirits, not leave them to fight my own battle," Anna declared.

"My little demons, whoever kills Anna Heartfilia will get a sweet promotion and my love," Zeref telepathically told all his demons.

"Anna, I'm sorry to tell you this but you need to leave. Try to find a way to get out of here and fight some of these demons," Loke told his friend.

Anna quickly ran out of the lab with a celestial weapon in her hand as she began running out of the place. She swiftly took two of her golden keys out before saying, "Open, Gate of the Balance, Libra and open, gate of the Ram, Aries," Anna yelled as her two spirits appeared.

"Oh, I see little blondie here decided to attack our creator. I guess it's time that I make you go…Boom!" This was Jackal, one of the demons that annoyed Anna with his constant bombs and right next to him was Yakdoriga a demon who can electrocute anyone.

"Can we make her big head go boom," an annoying Lamy expressed crazily.

 **Flashback from 400 years temporarily done**

"Anna, you need to stop telling this woman your past," Vulpecula cried out watching as Seilah continued to control Anna like she was a puppet.

"You know, I'm really getting tired with you trying to order me around. So I command you Anna, to attack your spirit until it return back to the celestial spirit world," Seilah stated with glee.

"Spica Hole," Anna said with monotone in her voice as she began to apply pressure on the ground where Vulpecula and Polaris was on, before watching as the two spirits fell in the hole.

" _I got to figure out a way to free Anna-sama from this but this demon is to too strong for Polaris and I to defeat," Vulpecula thought._ Vulpecula then began to use her magic to twist both Seilah clothes hoping that it would stop Anna from attacking her.

"Release me at once," Seilah tried ordering the fox spirit as she struggled with her outfit that was strangling her.

"Sorry to tell you this but your curse doesn't work on us celestial spirits," Vulpecula informed as she felt the ground moving as pillars emerged to trap them.

"Spica Avalanche," Anna muttered as rocks crumbled down on the two injured spirits.

* * *

Meanwhile, six young children were all running away from a crazy woman who was wearing a white lab coat. The crazy scientist was currently behind the six children spinning through the area.

Gray swiftly froze the ground hoping that it would give them all some time to get away from the crazy girl.

Lucy then took out her whip which Aquarius would usually beat her with from her belt. Aquarius would usually attack Lucy for failing/ annoying her at time. Lucy swung the whip at a tree watching as a branch fell off, hitting the ground.

"She's catching up to all of us and I don't think we can keep up this pace if we want to outrun her," Gray sadly expressed.

"Then we need to make a strategy up to beat this scientist and quickly," Elfman stated.

"Hey Lucy do you have any celestial spirits that could help us figure out a way to beat this crazy woman," Natsu asked as he sprinted up ahead of everyone.

"Yeah, I actually have a silver key that my father loaned to me for the time being, that should help us figure out a way to defeat her. However I need to be in a safe location to summon him," Lucy explained.

"Maybe we should all hide in the forest to get away from this woman. That way we could probably use the environment to our advantage," Lisanna suggested to them.

They all ran into the forest where they found a little place to sit down. Lucy took out a silver key from her belt before placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate. She watched as a silver magic circle appeared before she said, "Open gate of the Southern Cross, Crux."

Crux head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral-like golden patterns. He also has a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses. He seems to be wearing a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs are skinny, and appear to be tanned orange. On his arms are blue-colored knobs attached to his wrists and elbows.

"Lucy what do you need me to look up for you today," Crux asked her as he floated above them.

"We need your help figuring out a way to defeat this woman," Lucy said pointing at Lamy who was walking around the area.

Crux then began to doze off looking like he was falling asleep as he scanned through the celestial world records and database.

"Wait, did your spirit just fall asleep on all of us," Gray asked.

"No, he's off searching through celestial spirit world records and databases in hopes of finding us information about this woman," Lucy explained.

"So this is the celestial spirit known as Crux, our parents used to read us all different kinds of books about celestial spirits but I would've never expected to actually see one," Lisanna gushed in happiness as she examined the spirit.

Crux finally woke up- waiting to tell Lucy the information that he found on the person that they were running from.

"Lucy, you're running from Lamy an etherious demon from the book of Zeref. She's the weakest demon that he made but she uses a power known as slippery curse. This curse allows Lamy to spin and slide her body however you should know that she can deflect projectiles by spinning her body. Usually the only way to defeat a demon is by demon slaying magic but I think I can figure out a way to defeat her without it," Crux informed.

"Demon slaying magic," Gray muttered to himself in wonder of that power.

"It's a magic that has the ability to kill a demon but to get demon slaying magic. You can either learn it in a book, get taught by a demon or have its magic transferred into you," Crux explained.

"Grandpa Crux, do you think we have a chance in defeating Lamy," Lucy asked, hoping that her old spirit could help them figure out a way to defeat this demon.

"First thing, I need to find out is what kind of magic you two possess," Crux asked Lucy referring to Natsu and Gray.

"Grandpa Crux, Natsu possess fire dragon slaying magic while Gray possess ice make magic," Lucy informed.

"First thing you need to do is summon Plue, who has dancing magic which will not only buy you some time but also weaken Lamy spirit a little," Crux strategized.

"Wait, I thought Plue was a companion spirit so how does he possible have dancing magic," Lucy asked surprised.

"That's a misconception that hasn't been fixed, you see Lucy all celestial spirit has some form of magic to protect themselves. Must people believe that silver keys are weak but in all actuality we can actual be quite powerful. I actually use a kind of magic known as archive which allows me to defend myself and look up information," Crux explained to her.

"So what should we do after Lucy summon Plue," Natsu asked hoping that they could figure out what they were going to do next.

"After Plue is summoned, Gray freeze the ground around you, the reason being that Lamy will actually slip around and that is when Natsu will heat the area around her. Not only will the ground become wet causing it to become muddy making it difficult for Lamy to navigate but it will allow Lucy to summon Aquarius. Meanwhile while they're making the ground muddy, Lucy uses your whip to cause tree branches to fall down to injure Lamy," Crux strategized.

"After, we do all of your idea, what else do you think we should do," Gray asked.

"Lucy is going to need to summon Cancer who should quickly attack Lamy and while Cancer attacks the demon, you boys cover Lucy with your attacks. After Lamy seems weakened enough, Lucy summon Aquarius who needs to wash the demon away. To finish the demon off, you three are going to need pull off something that few mages ever achieve. You three will need to pull off a technique known as a trinity raid."

"What is a trinity raid," a young Lisanna asked, wondering what it was.

"A trinity raid is a unison raid between three people. It's usually impossible since most magic don't compliment one other but since Aquarius wields water magic it works quite well with fire and ice magic. Fire and water magic create steam while water and ice create icicles," Crux informed.

"Grandpa Crux, can you please use your archive magic to injure Lamy," Lucy asked. She swiftly watched as an archive screen showed up before she heard Lamy cry out in pain.

"I will help you all one last time trying to take this demon out," Crux announced as he used his archive magic on each of the six kids. The six kids could all see a little bar above each of their heads and Lamy showing how much health they all had left. Crux then faded back toward the celestial spirit world.

"Lucy and Gray, ready to take this demon out," Natsu anticipated. They all looked to see that Lamy had two bars of health above her head.

"Let's do this," Gray agreed.

Lucy took out a silver key from her belt before placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate. "Open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora," Lucy chanted as a silver magic circle appeared from her key.

Plue was a short and stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman.

"Plue, I need you to use your dancing magic to weaken this demon okay," Lucy asked as she pointed at Lamy watching as Plue slowly danced towards the demon.

"Oh, a dancing snowman how cute is that!"

"This is it Plue, make this crazy demon fall in love with you. Show her the power of cuteness," Lucy encourage her little spirit watching as he danced.

For some reason, Lucy could feel Plue magic working on this demon and she continued cheering for her spirit to dance.

"Gray, begin coating the area with ice," Lucy stated as she asked one of the Strauss siblings to climb a tree so they could began knocking the tree branches off.

"Ice-Make: Ground," Gray muttered as he slammed his hands on the ground before coating the entire area in slippery ice.

"Plue, we need you to lure this demon towards us," Lucy whispered to the spirit watching as it followed her orders and led the confused demon into the trap.

Lamy unknowing walked on to the ice where she slipped before falling on the ground. She just watched as the little snowman continued dancing happily. They all watched as the health bar above Lamy head decreased a little.

"Oh, so you decided to hurt me little one. I feel betrayed now," Lamy stated as she kicked Plue to a tree.

"Natsu now go and heat this ice up," Lucy muttered as the next part of Crux was getting completed.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu began heating the ice making sure that the ice was slowly melting. Lucy watched in amazement as a minute passed and all the ice that Gray made turned to water.

Lucy swung the whip at a tree watching as a branch fell off, hitting Lamy straight in the head causing her health bar to lower a little.

"Hey Elfman and Lisanna can you two knock down some tree branches for us," Mira asked as she watched the two slowly trying to knock down the tree branches.

They all tried getting out of the way as Lamy began to spin around hitting three mages sending them flying to a tree. They all looked at each other health bar watching as it began to decline.

Mira meanwhile simply placed her hand that was purple due to taking over the demon at the church, to capture Lamy who was spinning around trying to attack everyone. Everyone watched as Mira stopped Lamy from moving.

Lucy then took two blades from her kimono and began running toward Lamy ready to strike. The two blades were both gifts from Cancer who told her that each blade not only was a celestial weapon but that they had a unique magic property for one another. She began slashing at Lamy watching as the demon screamed about the pain.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist," Natsu muttered as his fist became consumed in fire as he punched the demon but shortly after Lucy and Mirajane got out of the way.

"Ice Make Lance," Gray said as he created a lance made of ice and he attacked Lamy with it. Lamy health bar continued to decline around a quarter and one bar left as she groaned in pain.

"I'm done being nice to you little brats. Now I'm going to crush all of you and then go and meet some hot guys," Lamy chuckled.

Lamy began spinning around slamming into Gray and Natsu, sending the two boys into a tree as she watched them struggle to get up.

Lamy continued spinning, slamming into the tree that Elfman and Lisanna climbed watching as the two lost balance and began descending to the ground.

"Lisanna and Elfman, I've got you," Mirajane screamed as she and Lucy ran to cushion their fall.

Lamy spun toward the four of them before ramming into them, sending the four kids flying into a tree. She then walked over to Elfman who was trying to get back up to protect his two sisters. She brushed her hands over Elfman face before chucking madly, "You're quite the cutie, little one." She then kicked him in the stomach watching as he got in a fetal position.

Lucy slammed into a tree feeling her body weaken drastically as she sadly dropped her two blades onto the ground. Lamy picked up a blade in one hand as she used the other one to grab the young girl throat as she picked the girl up before slamming her into the tree.

"Maybe, I should cut your top off and degrade you in front of these cute young boys," Lamy manically told the girl as she continued to tighten her grip.

Lucy stared at the demon mortified as she tried kicking it, but feeling extremely light-headed. She watched as the demon took the blade and was bringing it to her chest.

"Lucy, you need to break free from her," Natsu screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a possessed Anna watched as boulders crushed the spirits as she stared at her master.

"It seems that the story of the clash between the demon and the celestial spirits. The demon emerged the victor and the story has just got to its finale," Seilah narrated.

She watched in glee as she saw the woman just stare at her, looking like a deer in the headlight. She didn't know why but she wanted to learn more about the time traveler.

"I command you to tell me more about your fight with my guild."

"Shortly after my conversation with Zeref, I fought and defeated Lamy, Yakdoriga, and Jackal by using Aries and Libra. I then encounter Keyes where I was able to barely defeat him with Pisces and Sagittarius. After that I was attacked by Franmalth who I barely managed to defeat with Gemini. Time passed and that was when I was captured by Kyoka and you. I tried fighting back the two of you by using Virgo, Cancer and Taurus."

"So we actually managed to capture you," Seilah asked forgetting about everything that occurred four hundred years ago.

"Yes you did, mistress and that was when I was dragged to Mard Geer who tortured me for hours. I actually summoned my three spirits, Ophiuchus, Aquarius, and Scorpio to fight against him where I broke one of my keys to summon the Celestial Spirit King," Anna explained.

"I command you to break all of your keys right now," Seilah commanded the time traveler mage who began taking her keys out.

Anna took her key out and almost snapped one when a huge bright light emitted from it.

"What the hell was that bright light," Seilah questioned as she felt a rush of water push into her.

"Release our wizard from your curse before I drown you to death," a serious voice announced from the water.

"It time to zap a demon to death," a voice that was flying from above spoke.

Seilah stared at the two voices noticing that they were all celestial spirits that must have come from the keys that emitted a bright light.

"I command you to tell me who these two are and what power they use," Seilah ordered watching the woman stare at the two spirits.

"The bird spirit is known as Aquila the Eagle and the other spirit is known as Eridanus the River. Aquila uses lightning magic while Eridanus specializes in water magic," Anna explained.

"Good, now I want you to put an end to them," Seilah commanded watching as Anna began manipulating the earth crushing the two spirits.

"I won't lose you Anna to this wretched demon," Eridanus announced as the ground began crushing her. She began manipulating the water in the ground making it muddy, before rising from the ground. "River Splicer," getting behind Anna, Eridanus began firing tiny beams of water from controlling the water in the air at Anna.

"Spica Barrier," Anna with ease began blocking the beam of water by manipulating the earth around her to protect her.

Aquila continued flying by Anna, trying to find a little flaw in her barrier, as she watched the faceoff between Eridanus and Anna. _"I need to figure out a way to save the mistress but the only possible way is defeating this demon," Aquila thought._ She began flying near the demon flapping her wings. "Olympian Thundaja," Aquila began gathering energy watching as lightning poured out of her body before a huge thunder rained down on Seilah.

"Did it work? Aquila asked herself, knowing that her strongest attack should've been enough to defeat the demon. But before she knew it, she felt a hard cover book collide against her wing, before falling to the ground.

"I must say if you think that was enough to beat me then you're mistaken. This attempt of saving your master was a good rising action of this demon tale, but I must speed up this tale. Right up to the climax," Seilah stated as she fired a purple beam at Aquila.

"Olympian Shield," Aquila watched as the beam got closer to her as a barrier protected her from the blast. She began to fly right back up, ready to defeat this demon.

"Your strength and power disappoint me for a spirit who once served under the gods. I wonder how weak the gods were if I could their animals," Seilah taunted. She watched the eagle fly around firing multiple barrage of lightning magic.

"Olympian Lightning Bolt," Aquila fired a huge bolt of blue lightning at Seilah pouring more of her individual magical energy at the demon.

"You will regret saying that to me. Eridanus can you please bring the rain," Aquila asked watching as rain soon consumed the area.

"Spica Hole," Anna muttered as she began to apply pressure on the ground where Eridanus was on before watching as she fell on the ground.

"Wow, you must be getting rusty on your skills if you think an attack like that will stop me. Virgo is one of my rivals who I often fight in the celestial spirit world to hone up on my skill. But I am disappointed, if you think you can beat me with these weak attacks," Eridanus taunted as she used the water to get out of the hole.

"Spica Pillar," Anna placed both of her hands on the ground and began to create pillars out of the earth to trap Eridanus in.

"Star Whirlpool," Eridanus began to trap Anna in a whirlpool watching as Anna struggled with using her magic.

"Stop struggling, you can't use your magic when you're stuck in my whirlpool. My whirlpool drains other magic powers mostly celestial magic giving me more power," Eridanus explained.

"Eridanus you ready to defeat this demon," Aquila stated as Eridanus flew over towards them. Eridanus fired spirals of water at Seilah watching as the demon was pushed back.

"We're done playing games with you," Eridanus announced as she began firing tiny beams of water from controlling the water in the air at Seilah.

"Aerial Volt," Aquila began flying down toward Seilah, her body covered completely in electricity as she collided into Seilah.

"River Pulse," Eridanus began forming a sphere of water in her hand before firing it at Seilah causing her to get drench.

"A demon tale like mine won't be over because of two celestial spirits. I will send you two to hell," she announced as she fired beams of curse energy from her hand. The two spirits tried moving as the beams consumed them.

"Aquila you ready to perform a unison raid to blast this demon back to hell?" Aquila nodded her head and she began to gather magic energy in her wings as Eridanus gathers her magic.

"Olympian Storm Wrath," the two shouted in unison as their magic power blended together to produce a huge storm cloud in the sky as waves of water and electricity swept Seilah. The huge storm cloud released a powerful blast of lightning at Seilah.

"Did we defeat her?" Aquila hoped that the demon was finally defeated since she found fighting the demon magic consuming.

"No, we didn't even come close to defeating her but we did manage to free Empress Anna from that dark curse," Eridanus explained. Eridanus quickly destroyed her whirlpool, freeing a weakened Anna.

"This demon story just got a little more interesting. It seems that the little spirits managed to free their master."

"Olympian Lightning Flash," Aquila become consumed in electricity as it continued to fire multiple bolts of lightning as it swiftly got to Seilah and tackled her into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, a young Lucy was pinned against a tree struggling with losing conscious.

" _I'm done for, this demon is way too strong for us to defeat," she thought to herself._

"Let her go," everyone screamed at Lamy who tightened her grip on Lucy.

The most surprising thing happened for Lucy, she saw a giant man with scissor come to her rescue, cutting Lamy hair out.

"All of you little ebi, needs to help Miss Lucy get away from this demon. I'll handle this demon for now," Cancer announced. Natsu and Gray ran toward Lucy helping her up as they all ran away to help take care of her.

"How dare you cut my beautiful hair off? I will kill you here right now!" Lamy began to spin in anger toward the crab spirit ready to kill him.

He jumped out of the way of her attack as he took his two pairs of scissor to cut Lamy. He knew that he couldn't defeat Lamy with those pairs of scissors; he needed extra fire power to defeat her.

"Angry ebi, you know I never like to show off my true strength when my wizard is around, in hopes of not scaring them. However now that my wizard is gone, I can now go all out against you," Cancer announced. He then summoned two blades that looked identical to Lucy, which replaced the scissors in his hand.

"Those look like the same weapon that the little blonde bimbo had with her," Lamy exclaimed as she stared at them.

"Yes they are the same weapon that I gave to ebi Lucy. However the one I gave to Miss Lucy is only the prototype template of the weapon. The celestial weapon that's in my right hand has the ability to control the air above. In my right hand, my blade can control water itself," Cancer explained.

"Water and Air Slicer," Cancer dashed to Lamy, spinning both of his blades in a spiral. His blades began to absorb water/ air and he began to fire tiny blades of water and air at Lamy.

"It's time that I use my rapid spin attack," Lamy continued spinning this time much swifter than normal as she slammed her body into Cancer, who was sent flying to a tree.

"X-scissor attack," Cancer got back up before dashing toward the demon. He positioned his blades in an X position before slashing the demon.

"I wonder if you can take my full on body slam attack," Lamy jumped into the air after spinning and collided straight into Cancer.

"Razor attack of wind and water," Cancer began to gather the wind and water that was in the air. He then shaped the wind and water from his blades and launched spiral projectiles at Lamy.

"It's time that I use my rapid spin attack," Lamy continued spinning this time much swifter than normal as she slammed her body into Cancer, who was sent flying to a tree.

"Fury Cutter," Cancer with swift speed appeared right behind Lamy slashing her with his blades multiple times, his blades triggering a small twister that consumed Lamy.

"You're pissing me off, you little crab. I wonder if you can handle my giga impact attack. Hehe I'm going to turn this crab into some crab cake," Lamy chuckled. Lamy began spinning as her curse energy consumed her as she span toward Cancer. Her attack collided against Cancer who was trying to block his attack with his blades before being sent to the ground.

"That was foolish of you to use all of your curse magic at once. Let see if you can handle a taste of my crab hammer attack," Cancer jumped into the air, as his weapon changed into a hammer that he slammed into Lamy head.

"Gust of wave attack," Cancer took his two weapons and began spinning them, watching as they created a huge gust of wind and water.

"It's time that I use my strongest form," Lamy muttered as her curse consumed her. Her demonic form changed into a huge demon, her ears turned into demonic horns as her outfit turned into one of a puppeteer.

"Hydro and Wind Hammer," Cancer jumped into the air, as both of his weapon changed into two different hammers that he slammed into Lamy body, as a gust of wind and water knocked her back a little.

"I wonder if you can take my full on body slam attack," Lamy jumped into the air after spinning and collided straight into Cancer.

" _I can barely move body from a powerful attack like that. I need to get toward Lucy, if we want to defeat a powerful demon like her._ It's time that I use my powerful blade attack, Hydro Hurricane!" He began spinning his blades like a dance as he fired a huge hurricane of water consuming Lamy, sending her flying to the ground.

Cancer began running through the forest, dodging the attack that Lamy continued trying to throw at him.

"Water and Air Slicer," Cancer dashed to Lamy, spinning both of his blades in a spiral. His blades began to absorb water/ air and he began to fire tiny blades of water and air at Lamy.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were helping Lucy move through the forest. Gray could sense Lucy magic power fading from all the summoning that she did. Mirajane and a young Lisanna found a little place to rest for a few seconds as Natsu created a little fire where they placed Lucy next to, to warm up. Gray created a little ice pack and he placed it on Lucy head.

"That giant crab of Lucy was amazing, did you see how it easily cut that psycho lady hair off in a single swipe," Elfman exclaimed.

That was when they all heard a loud shriek coming toward them from the forest. They all saw a speedy Cancer running away from Lamy as he continued to fire multiple blasts of wind and water.

"Little ebi, I need all of your help in defeating this demon. I don't have a lot of magic power left but I'm going to try my hardest to defeat this demon."

"Mira and Lisanna can you two protect Lucy from this demon," Gray asked as he stared at the struggling girl.

"We can do that for you," the two girls exclaimed happily.

"Fire Dragon Roar," Natsu muttered as his fired a continuous stream of flames at Lamy watching as she was set ablaze.

"Ice Make Battle Axe," Gray said as he created an axe made of ice and he ran toward Lamy before slicing her with it.

"It's time that I use my rapid spin attack," Lamy continued spinning this time much swifter than normal as she slammed her body into the boys, who were sent flying to a tree. She continued spinning this time closer to Lucy where the two Strauss girls stood there trying to protect her.

The two girls were sent flying to a tree as they groaned in pain as their brother tried protecting them. Elfman was then thrown to a tree, groaning in pain as Lamy stood in front of him.

Lucy could only stare as she saw all of her friends struggling with the demon. She began trying to stand up, as she felt most of her magic exhaust her.

"I'm not going to stand by having people protect me anymore. This time, I'm going to protect my friends, even if it means passing out," Lucy announced. She took the ice pack that Gray created for her and placed it right next to the fire, watching as it quickly melted the pack.

Lucy took out a golden key from her belt before placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate as she dipped it into the water that the ice made. "Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius," Lucy chanted as a golden magic circle appeared from her key. Aquarius was a mermaid who had light blue hair and a long fish tail with her blue eyes staring angrily at Lucy. She wore a revealing dark blue bikini top and she held an urn in her hand.

"Brat what do you want this time," Aquarius asked, annoyed that Lucy interrupted her date with her boyfriend.

"Aquarius I need your help in defeating this demon," Lucy requested as the spirit scoffed in annoyance, trying to annoy Lucy for a just a second.

"You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude!"

"Let' get something straight, the next time you even think about putting my key next to fire you're dead," Aquarius threaten.

"It won't happen again," Lucy promised.

"Good, now why are you fighting one of Zeref's demons? Lucy these demons are something that you play with, they have power that weren't meant to kill. You're fighting Lamy, the weakest of Zeref demons but still she's a force to be reckoned with," Aquarius explained with a concerned look as she helped Lucy up.

"Aquarius do you think you can stop this demon," Lucy asked.

"I can stop her but you don't have a lot of magic power left for me to use. I'm going to try to use my hydro vortex attack." Aquarius urn began to release a huge pulse of water as it created a whirling current of water. The water then turned into a huge vortex which consumed Lamy.

"Water and Air Slicer," Cancer dashed to Lamy, spinning both of his blades in a spiral. His blades began to absorb water/ air and he began to fire tiny blades of water and air at Lamy.

"Ice Make Arrows," Gray said as he created a bow made of ice and he fired an arrow of ice at Lamy.

"Everyone it's time to cast the Trinity Raid against Lamy. Natsu you get close to Aquarius while Gray you get close to Cancer. Lucy we need you to stand in the middle between Aquarius and Cancer holding one another hands. When I tell everyone to go, use your most powerful attack," Mira instructed.

They all formed a triangle where Lucy began holding Cancer and Aquarius hand. Natsu body began to heat up as he stood by Aquarius while Gray body began to freeze up as he stood by Cancer. Lucy began pouring her magic into Cancer and Aquarius.

"Trinity Raid," Mirajane yelled, watching as everyone began combining all of their magic.

She watched in amazement as Natsu and Aquarius blended their magic into one powerful steam of boiling celestial water. Gray and Cancer blended their magic into a beautiful spiral of ice watching as it blended into the boiling celestial water to destroy the demon.

"Did we just kill Lamy," Lucy asked, horrified of what she just did.

"You may have managed to defeat her, but she'll be back soon. Demons like them, don't know how to stay dead," Aquarius explained as she returned back to the Celestial World with Cancer.

Lucy who was drained from summoning all of her spirits collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

"At this amazing demon story climax, the celestial spirits managed to prevail. But unfortunately for them, they managed to anger the demon forcing her to give into her anger. I command thyself to release thy limiter."

Seilah changes into a more demonic form, with her skin darkening and her horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Her tartaros' guild mark was printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changes, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changes into those of sharp blades

"Thank you Eridanus and Aquila for freeing me from her control. It's now my duty as a celestial wizard to take this demon out of commission" Anna said.

Anna took the whip from her outfit and used it to grab Seilah etherious form before slamming her on the ground with just a pull of the whip. She then put both of her hands on the ground and began to control the ground, trying to make Seilah dizzy from all the moving of the ground.

Seilah fired a huge blast of curse energy at the ground propelling her upward, before quickly slashing Anna with her claws, drawing blood and taking the whip out of her hand. She then fired a blast of curse energy from her claws, watching Anna get launched to the ground.

"I may have been too weak in the past to conquer your macro. But it's time I wear an armor to protect myself from you and your curse. Now feel the wrath of my Spica Armor." Anna entire body became coated in rocks and earth to protect her as she faded into the ground.

"Well, what a unique plot twist in this tale. It seems that the victim is trying to stand up to the demon well regardless; this little victim will go to hell." Seilah quickly got toward Anna before upper cutting the mage with her macro curse, watching as the earth protected her. She grunted in annoyance as she slashed the armor with a dagger that she constructed with her macro curse, watching as it did nothing.

"This armor is impenetrable; all of your attack will do nothing. It times to add some edge into this tale. I wonder if a demon can handle some stone thrown at her as she gets slashed with blades," Anna asked as barrages of stones were fired at Seilah, coming directly from where Seilah stood. Anna manipulated the earth allowing her to move quickly as her arms turned into blades of earth that slashed into Seilah.

"In a demon tale like mine, sometime the enemy needs to just shut up!" Seilah began to unleash her curse in a pulse, firing at Anna who blocked the pulse by manipulating the earth. She then quickly got behind Anna before throwing her onto the ground, as she followed her attack with a bright blast of magic.

"It's time we wrap this demon tale up, a demon like you fell from heaven and now it's time you get chained up in hell." Anna began using the chains on her outfit to chain the demon up, causing her to remain trapped.

"Empress Anna, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we used too much of my magic. We have only enough magic to cast our finishing spell," Eridanus explained.

"I'm proud of both of you, for fighting to save me. But how about we show this demon the unity of the heaven, the earth, and the river?"

The three of them all stood right next to each other combining all of their magic power together creating a triangle.

They all began chanting in the triangle as a magic circle formed underneath them. Aquila began flapping her wing as she chanted her strongest spell.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect becomes complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!"

88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon Aquila. Aquila then aims the sphere at Seilah as her attack blended with the other spells.

Anna began chanting her spell, watching as the ground began changing as her spell began blending together with the other spell.

"Survey the earth, Crack the plates

All of the earth around me, cracking

Shake from within me!

Oh, Great Gaea

Goddess of earth, grant me your power

I am the new ruler of the earth

My aspect will become complete

Shatter thy plates

With all of the earth around me

Shattering

Terra Metria!"

Anna, who was still in her Virgo Star Dress, raises her head and causes the ground beneath it to explode, sending sharp rocks upward creating a small fissure.

"Survey the water, Open the gates

All of the water, flowing

Flow from within me

Oh, great Neptune

God of water grant me your power

I am the ruler of the water

My aspect will become complete

Flood thy magnificent gate

With all phases of water

Releasing

Aqua Metria!"

Eridanus began to release tiny multiple blue orbs appear all around her. She then fires a beam of blue energy from each orb as it created a huge vortex of spiraling waves.

All three spells blended together to show the beauty of heaven reaching earth as a waves consumed Seilah, killing her. Seilah body then ultimately consumed by the small fissure that Anna created.

"Anna we must get going," Eridanus told her as they returned back to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

" _I used all of my magic power and the power that Virgo gifted me to use every two hours a day to defeat her," Anna thought to herself as she fell to the ground._

* * *

 **Wow, I can't wait to find out what's going to happen next.**

 **Anna: I can't believe you made me actually defeat Seilah with such an amazing new metria attack**

 **Lucy: Will I ever get these different metria attacks?**

 **Grassfire101: I'm actually planning to create a few more metria spells up. I actually plan to have Lucy receive more spells**

 **Natsu: I told you Lucy that we could defeat Lamy!**

 **Lamy: How come you gave me an Etherious Form and what is it based off of?**

 **Grassfire101: The reason why I wanted to give you a form was to show how powerful you actually are. Your Etherious Form is based off of Xion final form from Kingdom Hearts 358/2.**

 **Cancer: How come you gave me different weapons?**

 **Grassfire101: I actually decided to give you the blades that Lucy had when she is equipped in your Star Dress form.**

 **Lucy: How come you gave the Silver Keys such as Plue magic power when they didn't have magic in cannon?**

 **Grassfire101: I decided to give them power based off the things they did. The reason why Plue has dance magic as a defense mechanism to protect Lucy was because he's often showed to dance in cannon.**

 **Crux: How come you allowed Lucy to summon 3 celestial spirits in the span of the chapter?**

 **Grassfire101: The reason why Lucy could summon 3 of her spirit was because Lucy doesn't really use much magical power when summoning Plue and Crux. However when she summoned Aquarius, her emotion essentially powered her magic power up like when she summoned 5 golden keys during the Loke Arc**

 **Lisanna: What is the next chapter going to be about?**

 **Grassfire101: The next chapter is going to be in Edolas, focusing on the Exceeds**


End file.
